


Adventuretale

by Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: One morning, Princess bubblegum summons Finn the human to give him a quest, however this quest leads Finn on an adventure like no other, Will Finn survive this adventure with new allies at his side or will he become another Victim of the underground. What time is it?... IT'S UNDERTALE TIME! (Finn X Fem Asriel) (Lemons in later chapters) (Connection to CAT in later chapters)





	1. Prologue: Mt Ebbot

**A portal opened near a pit of sorts before TME floated over it before the portal closed, TME looked around before noticing he was on top of a mountain.**

**He then looked to the readers before clearing his throat before speaking to the readers.**

**"Hello readers, as you can read, this is a cross over of adventure time and undertale, I honestly have no idea idea if anyone else did this or I might be a first, just in case though, Disclaimer for all but OC's, then again there are no OC's in this story." TME said before shrugging before looking to the horizon.**

**"Now then, before we get into the meat of the story, let's start by going to the candy kingdom." TME said before the camera shot away from the mountain before showing the Candy kingdom gates while Finn the human walked towards the gate.**

* * *

**Candy Kingdom/ Main gate/ Finn**

Finn the Human, who was 17 at the time, was walking towards the candy kingdom when he got a summons from princess bubblegum.

His wardrobe changes somewhat from the bearskin cap to a bearskin scarf while he wore baggy jeans that had rips on the end, finally he wore dark blue gloves with a hole on the right gloves palm, so dark that they looked nearly black in color, aside from that, his wardrobe was the same.

After Jake left the treehouse to live with lady, Finn trained with his various swords to get a good feel for them when he trained with rattleballs, he still couldn't get the shadowless thrust yet, but his overall combat skills where stronger then ever.

Unfortunately his Finn sword was still trying to recover after the bandit princess fiasco, but in the meantime, if certain conditions were met, Finn was able to use the grass sword, until those condition's were met though, he carried a few spare magical swords with him on his hips and a regular sword on his back.

Right now he had the sword of the dead and the pink jewel sword strapped to his back, he remembered the sword of the dead when he was looking for a replacement for the Finn sword and saw a green gem in his treasure pile, he went back to the area he remembered fighting Marceline's dad and found it, the pink jewel sword was in one of his weapon cabinets, the magic swords on his hips were the lighting sword from the dungeon train and a new magic sword he found from one of the newer dungeons he visited, this one could transform into a small but durable shield which had a self repair enchantment which helped him a lot, he never left home without it.

After walking through the gate, he walked to the castles front entrance before entering.

* * *

**Candy kingdom/ Lobby/ Finn**

When he walked in, Finn noticed that peppermint butler was walking towards him before bowing to Finn.

"Greetings Finn, the princess is expecting you in her lab." Peppermint butler said before leading Finn to the lab before leaving.

Finn knocked a few times before he heard Princess bubblegum speaking through the door.

"Come in." PB said before Finn opened the door before walking in before closing the door.

"Hay PB, you called?" Finn asked before he saw princess bubblegum walk around a computer while typing a few things into the keyboard before turning to Finn before smiling.

"Hello Finn, I know this is abrupt, but I need you to look into something for me." PB said before Finn grinned.

"No problem PB, whats the issue?" Finn asked with a grin before PB turned back to the computer with a serious look on her face.

"Well Finn, I was looking into some ancient writings from before the mushroom wars and I believe that there is something strange about this mountain when I scan the area where this map points to, I sent some candy people to investigate with some banana guards but they never returned, not only am I worried that something happened to them, but that nothing came back, no data whatsoever." PB said with a serious look on her face while Finn grinned.

"No problem princess, just point me to where this mountain is and I'll look for your candy peeps." Finn said before pumping his right arm while PB smiled.

"Thank you Finn, and don't worry about traveling there on foot, I made you something to help you get around Ooo, think of it as a late birthday present, I would have gave it to you on your 16th birthday, but some technical issues occurred and I wasn't able to work on it till recently." PB said before she walked out of the room with a grinning Finn in tow before the duo went to one of PB's workshops.

* * *

**Candy kingdom/ one of PB's workshops/ Finn, Princess Bubblegum**

PB walked into one of her workshops after unlocking a surprisingly sturdy door while Finn followed before he looked around the room.

He saw that it looked more like a garage then the other workshops, parts littered the ground near some tables, grease stains...stained the ground and tables, but the thing that got his attention was a large, cloth covered, object that PB stopped next to before turning to Finn while grabbing the cloth that covered the object.

"Get ready Finn, for your new mode of transportation!" PB said before pulling off the covers to reveal a surprising sight to Finn.

"Algebraic!" Finn muttered which made PB giggle a bit before turning to the vehicle in question.

The camera turned to show the vehicle in question, it looked like it was a motorcycle with large changes here and there, one was that instead of two handles for controlling the vehicle, there was three plus a red switch, two looked like they controlled the bikes direction, but the other one in the middle looked odd to Finn.

Another was instead of wheels, there was four disk like objects where the wheels should be while four stands seemed to come from the bike itself.

Another was a disk like object on the back of the seat.

Another was two box like chubby's attached to the sides of the seat, one was a simple box with a lid, while the other looked like a really small fridge with wires leading to the engine without hampering the riders legs.

There was a computer monitor with one of PB's hologem's attached to the top above the handle bars with wires leading to the engine.

Finally there was an odd glass like object on the front of the bike, it didn't look like armor or even protection at all, it had wires leading to the engine, there was a small disk similar to the one on the back of the bike.

"Now Finn, I'd like to say that this the first tested hover bike I developed after studying multiple pre-mushroom war technology, I'll explain each part real quick before you leave." PB said while Finn grinned again at PB's gift before PB walked over to the front wheels.

"First off I'd like to point out the wheels, their not wheels, their magnetic disks that create a magnetic field that work to repel from Ooo's magnetic field, when it comes in to land, it automatically extends the stands you see so the disks won't be damaged." PB said before he walked over to the back of the bike.

"The disk on the back creates a magnetic force for forward motion while the one on the front is for slowing down to break." PB said before walking to the chubby's on the sides.

"These are for storing things you find and for storing food that needs to be kept cold, simple as that." PB explained before walking to the front of the bike again.

"This Finn is called a solar panel if I read correctly at what this device is called, it gathers energy from the sun to power the vehicle and to charge the battery for nighttime rides, I managed to make it nearly indestructible but it is still able to break, also be careful on cloudy days, this thing is probably the most important piece to the magnetic bike, without it the engine wouldn't work at all, ergo no power to use it." PB said before going over to sit on the seat of the bike.

"Now then, you see here that there are four levers right?, these two control the direction and how fast the bike goes when you turn the right hand like so." PB said before twisting the motorcycle handle.

"The one in the middle controls how much power goes into the disks for altitude, or how high and low the bike can go in simple terms." PB said before pointing to the red button.

"This button is for emergency stops, it automatically makes the bike come to a quick stop before automatically making the bike lower to the ground safely." PB said before she used her right foot to touch a pedal that Finn missed seeing.

"This is for starting the machine, it needs a few presses before the engine fully starts, now for the one on the other side." PB said before Finn walked over to the other side.

"This is another braking device, however it only slows you down depending on how hard you press it, press it gently for a slow stop while pressing it hard causes it to stop harshly, twisting the handle the other way will have the same effect, now for the monitor." PB said before Finn looked to the monitor.

"This Finn is the brains of the vehicle, it already has all the known locations of Ooo already in it's databanks, just select a destination and the bike will automatically take you there on the fastest route, you can control it manually or just set it to autopilot by using the screens touchscreen feature I managed to engineer from old phones I found, there are other features but I'll explain more when you get back." PB said before getting up from the magnetic bike before turning to Finn.

"Alright Finn, just select the name I will write on this paper after I open the main hanger door, the bike will take you there." PB said before she walked over to her computer before typing on the keyboard, shortly after the roof of the building opened to show that he was under the main candy kingdom fountain.

Finn looked to PB who walked over with a slip of paper in hand and a pair of goggles.

"Here Finn." PB said before Finn took the paper and goggles before he read it aloud.

"Mt. Ebbot?" Finn said before looking to PB who nodded.

"Correct, most of the stuff I got was...iffy at best, but the name of the place was clear as day." PB said before he looked to the monitor.

"I installed a hologem so we could communicate if needed, and the goggles are for protecting your eyes, now I believe I've taken enough of your time Finn, please head to Mt. Ebbot and see what you can find out." PB said before Finn grinned while he equipped the goggles before sliding them over his eyes. **(Think of Naruto's goggles before he got his ninja headband but in a dark blue color.)**

"No problem PB, just need to stop the treehouse for cyclops tears and I'll be on my way." Finn said before he pressed the right pedal a few time which made the magnetic bike jolt while PB stepped back before the engine roared to life.

"Good luck Finn." PB said while waving a neckerchief before Finn saw a map appear on the monitor, it was a globe of Ooo before focusing on the area around the candy kingdom.

Finn saw the treehouse on the map before pressing on the screen lightly before a menu popped up.

**"Travel to Finn's treehouse." **The menu read before a yes and no button popped up.

Finn pressed the yes button before he got a little surprised when a seat belt appeared before wrapping around the front of his waist which secured him before the disks glowed before Finn rose in the air at a somewhat slow pace, it took 15 seconds to rise above the fountain while another 10 to get high enough to see over the candy wall.

The gumball guardians saw Finn on the bike before one of them waved to him with a neutral expression on it's face while Finn waved back.

**"Please grip handlebars for safety." **A mechanical voice called from the monitor screens speaker which made Finn reach for the handlebar handles.

After gripping the handles, the robotic voice spoke up again.

**"Moving to Finn's treehouse in 3...2...1..." **The mechanical voice spoke before the bike shot forward while Finn felt his body lurch back into the seat while he saw the scenery fly by before realizing that he was nearing the treehouse already.

Finn would have said something to express what he felt now but he couldn't really speak at the moment.

The Bike slowed to a halt before lowering to the ground while facing the sun.

Finn got off before entering his house after realizing that he zipped from the candy kingdom to his house within a minute or two, while it took him 15 on foot.

* * *

**Finn's treehouse/?/ Finn**

Finn replaced the sword of the dead for the steel sword from the fight kings arena after it vanished, is seems the sword fell from the vanishing stadium.

The sword of the dead wasn't bad but it was bulky, he did however decide to take the sword of the dead with him in the chubby when he found out that the sword blade could detach from the handle.

Finn then went to his stash of cyclops tears while the cyclops slept in a large wardrobe before taking 5 bottles with him, better safe then sorry after all.

Finn exited the house before walking over to the magnetic bike before hopping back on

"Now then, PB said the place is in this auto map thing." Finn said before he noticed a place far off mountain north of the candy kingdom, he pressed the mointain icon before grinning at what he read.

"Mt. Ebbot." Finn before he pressed the yes icon after putting his things in the cubby which closed with a click before the seat belt appeared again.

Finn was ready this time when the bike rose in the air, he gripped the handles before the bike stopped after rising a bit above the candy kingdom's gumball guardians full height which made Finn gulp a bit before the bike shot forward while the bikes robotic voice spoke up.

**"Arrival to ... 8 minutes." **The robotic voice said which made Finn who's goggled eyes widened in surprise, Mt. Ebbot was that close?, if so then why didn't PB find out about this place earlier?

Finn then chalked it up to the fact that PB was missing some data like she said earlier before he relaxed to enjoy the ride while the scene shifted to later.

* * *

**Mt. Ebbot/ Mountain base/ Finn**

Finn arrived at the base of before the bike lowered to land, after it did he grabbed his cyclops tears before placing them in his backpack before grabbing the pieces of the sword of the dead before putting them back together.

Finn then faced Mt. Ebbot before looking around while he held the sword of the dead at the ready.

The Candy Citizens where nowhere in sight.

Finn then looked to the top of the mountain before deciding to climb to the top to see if anyone was there in need of help.

* * *

**Mt. Ebbot/ Mountain top/ Finn**

Finn's trek to the top was surprisingly uneventful, he at least expected a few monsters or something to block his way but the place...seemed empty of life.

And that's what unnerved Finn greatly when he reached the top, he saw nothing again before he looked around.

"Where are those guys?" Finn muttered while he rubbed the back of his neck before looking around again, however something shiny near the edge of the hole got his attention.

"What the?" Finn said before he walked over to pick the object up.

However when he reached the edge, the group shook for a moment which surprised Finn before things got calm again which made him sigh in relief, he wasn't afraid but this place was creeping him out.

When he turned to walk back, the ground under him broke which was the last thing Finn remembered before the scene faded to black.

* * *

**TME walked from behind a tree after he saw Finn fall into the hole before he looked to the readers with a grin on his face.**

**"Well readers, Finn is now heading to the underground, what will happen next?, Will Finn's adventure through the underground be ** **pleasant, or will he have a bad time?" TME said with his left eye emitting a glowing green mist while a wide grin appeared on his face before a dimensional gate opened behind him.**

**"See you all next time on Adventuretale!" TME said before stepping through the gate before it closed with a bang before the scene faded to black.**


	2. Pacifist arc: The ruins

**A ** **portal opened at the mountain top before TME stepped through before it closed with a bang before he covered himself with a green mist like aura before he floated over the hole.**

**"Well readers, last time Finn fell down the hole on Mt. Ebbot before losing conscious, sorry if the bike seemed interesting but it will be awhile before it is seen again, possibly in three or four chapters, but I took enough of your time, let's see how Finn is doing." TME said before the camera panned down the hole while spiraling.**

* * *

**Underground/ ?/ Finn**

"Oooohhhh." Finn groaned when he came to before he opened eyes.

Finn got up while grabbing his head before he got to his feet, he then looked around after his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room, or cave to be exact.

From what Finn could see when he looked up, he saw he fell far from the hole, so far that he wondered how he survived before he looked down, he saw that he fell on a bed of flowers but wondered how they broke his fall before shaking his head.

"No use questioning this sense I seem to be OK." Finn said to himself before looked around the room again.

He saw that there was a doorway of sorts before Finn grinned.

"Well if I can't get out this way, I might as well try another." Finn said to himself before he breathed inward.

"What time is it..." Finn muttered to himself before his grin widened.

"ADVENTURE TIME!" Finn call out before running into the doorway before the scene shifted.

* * *

**Underground/ ?/ Finn**

Finn ran through the door before finding himself in a cavern of sorts, however before he could walk further he heard a high pitched feminine voice speaking up which made him jolt.

"Howdy!" ? said which made Finn turn to the source of the voice with the sword of the dead at the ready before he spotted a flower with a face with slightly long eyelashes before he lowered his guard before waving.

"Hi?" Finn said though it came out as more of a question before he cleared his throat before the flower spoke up again before he could say anything.

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" Flowey said before looking closer at Finn who raised an eyebrow, he met many creatures of Ooo, but it was rare to meet a talking plant, then again they must have hid from him sense he was human.

"You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?" Flowey said before she took a thinking pose of sorts.

"Golly, you must be so confused." Flowey said before she spoke up before Finn could say anything else.

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" Flowey said before she rolled her eyes somewhat before continuing while Finn just looked on in surprised silence.

"I guess little old me will have to do." Flowey said before she continued.

"Ready?, Here we go!" Flowey said before she raised a leaf at Finn who got in a guarded stance, however he didn't expect things to blink a few times before something appeared from his chest, it looked like a red heart, though it looked like something from one of BMO's games where it used extra lives.

"See that heart?, that is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" Flowey said before Finn looked at the heart that floated in front of his chest, however he didn't get a chance to ask what she meant before Flowey spoke up.

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." Flowey said before Finn raised an eyebrow while tightening the scarf a bit so that it covered the lower part of his face.

"What's LV?" Finn asked which made Flowey's grin widen at the question.

"What's LV stand for?, Why, LOVE of course!" Flowey said which made Finn nearly face plant on the ground before he regained his balance while Flowey continued.

"You want some LOVE, don't you?" Flowey said before closing her eyes while Finn got a bad feeling in his gut.

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey said before she conjured up some white pellets that floated around her while Finn looked closer at them.

"Down here, LOVE if shared through... little white...friendliness pellets." Flowey said before she looked towards Finn after summoning quite a bit.

"Are you ready?" Flowey said before the pellets started to spin around in the air before slowly flying forward while Finn got a little irritated sense he could sense the hostile intent from the flower.

"Move around and get as many as yo-!" Flowey tried to say before Finn vanished before reappearing in front of the flower with the sword of the dead pointed at her face which made her flinch while his shield sword was in it's shield mode.

"I don't know who or what you are, but I can tell that act of yours is just a ruse thanks to my training as an adventurer." Finn said seriously before the flower started to chuckle before it's face warped some while Finn jumped back when more pellets appeared next to the flower before they surrounded Finn.

"Smarter then you look, but in case you didn't know, in this world,...**It's kill or be killed, Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this!?" **Flowey said her voice attained a demonic tone before more pellets were added to the other pellets before Flowey's face warped more before she spoke up.

**"Die." **Flowey said before the pellets slowly approached Finn who grit his teeth from frustration at falling for this trap.

However when they got close, a shield of fire appeared which blocked the pellets before a fireball flew at the flower which caused her to scream in pain before she retreated into the ground to smother the flames.

Finn got on guard though when he heard someone approach, this time it was a female goat creature with a purple and white robe with some kind of emblem like pattern on the front.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." ? said before she looked to Finn who still had his guard up.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child." ? said when she noticed Finn's nervous state before she walked over before stopping near Finn who took a closer look at her.

She was taller then Finn by a foot for starters, she had a slightly shapely body that was covered with the loose robe she wore.

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." Toriel introduced with a smile before Finn lowered his guard before speaking up while pointing his blade at her which surprised Toriel.

"How do I know your not gonna try and kill me like that donk of a flower?" Finn asked while he placed the flat of the blade on his shoulder before Toriel smiled a bit.

"Simple my child, I could have attacked you by now if I wanted to, besides what I do here is simple." Toriel said when she understood that Finn was unnerved by the situation.

"I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down here." Toriel said before Finn placed the point of the blade on the ground and used it as a cane of sorts before Toriel spoke up.

"You are the second human to come here in a long...long time." Toriel said before she got a sad look on her face which made Finn frown when he realized that was most likely a sore subject.

"Sorry if I brought up bad memories." Finn said before Toriel waved to Finn a bit while speaking up.

"It's no trouble at all, it has been a long time that's all." Toriel said before she turned to another doorway that was on the other end of the room before looking back to Finn.

"Come!, I will guide you through the catacombs." Toriel said before she walked to the other doorway.

"This way." Torial said before Finn took a moment to think.

_"Is she really meaning no harm?... well I got no other way to go so I'll just see what happens." _Finn thought before he jogged to catch up with Toriel.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn, Toriel**

Finn followed Toriel into another room, this one looked like it was created by hand, from the doorway Finn entered he saw a flowerbed of roses while two sets of stairs lead upward.

Finn approached the flowerbed before a pleasant feeling welled up inside of him, like his strength was renewed before he looked upward to see Toriel watching him with a gentle look on her face.

Finn followed Toriel who walked through a doorway before entering another room.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn, Toriel**

When Finn entered, he saw that Toriel stopped near some odd stones, six when Finn counted them.

"Welcome to your new home, Innocent one." Toriel said which confused Finn before Toriel spoke up before Finn could ask what she meant.

"Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS." Toriel said before she stepped on four of the six stones before pulling a lever on the wall which opened the door before walking back to Finn who sat his sword on his shoulder.

"The RUINS are full of puzzles, ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys, one must solve them to move from room to room, please adjust yourself to the sight of them." Toriel said before she walked through the doorway while Finn followed.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn, Toriel**

Finn followed Toriel into another room, this one looked like it had bridges over streams of water.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches, do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip." Toriel said before she walked along the path while Finn pulled the switches with arrows pointing to them before frowning a bit sense it made this adventure...well... not seem like an adventure.

"Splendid!, I am proud of you little one, let us move to the next room." Toriel said before Finn followed.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn, Toriel**

Finn followed Toriel into another room, this one had a training dummy.

"As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you, you will need to be prepared for this situation." Toriel said which made Finn grin before he raised his left fist into the air before lowering it.

"No prob, I deal with bad guys on a daily bases back home, bring on the training!" Finn said which surprised Toriel before she smiled.

"I don't know how you did it on the surface, but the process is simple here, when you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT, while you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation, stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict, practice talking to the dummy." Toriel said which caused Finn to deflate a bit before shrugging it off before he walked to the training dummy before his red SOUL heart appeared before looking to the dummy while keeping his distance just in case.

"Hello?, my name is Finn." Finn said before feeling a little dumb for doing this while Toriel seemed happy that Finn didn't fight at all.

"Ah, very good!, your very good." Toriel said before she walked through another doorway.

Finn took a moment to think about what was going on before he shrugged.

"_Well I can't go back, nothing but a hole in the mountain, and I don't think I can climb it without some equipment." _Finn thought before he followed Toriel.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn, Toriel**

When Finn entered, he heard Toriel speak up.

"There is another puzzle in this room... I wonder if you can solve it?" Toriel said before Finn followed Toriel for a bit before his SOUL heart appeared when a strange creature appeared, it looked like some kind of frog.

Finn got up his guard before remembering what Toriel said before sighing.

"Uh...hay, nice... color your body has, seems healthy." Finn said though he felt ever dumber before realizing the Frog thing was blushing a bit from the complement, though it didn't really understand Finn, it felt like he was complementing it.

Toriel then appeared behind the frog creature which made it jolt before turning around before it saw Toriel's glaring gaze.

It hopped away quickly before Toriel turned to Finn with a smile on her face.

"Very good my child, now come, we still have a ways to go." Toriel said before Finn followed while looking around for more monsters.

The duo reached another trap that seemed like it was impossible to solve, it was a large spike trapped area.

"This is a puzzle, but..., here take my hand for a moment." Toriel said before she offered her right hand to Finn who looked at it with confusion for a moment before he did as Toriel asked who smiled at Finn.

Toriel then walked to the spikes which surprised Finn before the spikes lowered automatically at the duo crossed, they had to twist and turn around bridge a bit before reaching the end before Finn let go of Toriels hand before she turned to Finn.

"Puzzles seem a little to dangerous for now." Toriel said before she walked away before Finn followed.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn, Toriel**

When Finn entered the room, he saw that Toriel stopped before turning to Finn.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child." Toriel said while Finn thought he barely did anything at all so far.

"However... I have a difficult request to ask of you." Toriel asked Finn who grinned at the challenge while Toriel took a moment of silence before she spoke up.

"I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself." Toriel said which stumped Finn before Toriel turned away from Finn.

"Forgive me for this." Toriel said before she walked away before Finn could say anything.

Finn then shrugged before he walked through the hallway while resting the sword of the dead on his shoulder, it took about 20 seconds to walk along the hall before Finn saw a pillar to his left before Toriel walked from behind it when he approached.

"Greetings, my child, Do not worry, I did not leave you." Toriel said while Finn scratched the back of his head.

"Well... it's not like I couldn't take care of myself, I was living alone on the surface for a few years after my brother moved away to live with his wife." Finn said which made Toriel quiet down for a moment before she asked something.

"Your brother?" Toriel asked while Finn grinned which made Toriel smile sense Finn seemed a bit to stressed.

"Yeah, his names Jake, he's a magical talking yellowed furred dog with stretching powers, his wife is named Lady rainicorn, they had 5 kids." Finn said which slightly confused Toriel.

"Had?" Toriel asked before Finn shrugged.

"Well... I kinda remember that Rainicorn's rapidly age until they reach adulthood or something like that, took a few hours before one of them grew a beard from what I head from Jake." Finn said which greatly surprised Toriel.

"Humans must be aging quickly then huh." Toriel thought before Finn gave her a funny look.

"Uh, I may have missed something here but a rainicorn is not human, and Jake is a magical dog, Humans are so rare on the surface that I can count... like five if you include myself, and they didn't stay human long, for all I know I could be the last human on Ooo." Finn explained which further surprised Toriel so much that she felt a chill go up her spine when she realized what that meant.

"The...last?" Toriel asked before Finn shrugged like it was nothing.

"Well there was my human dad, but from what I knew about him, he was a real donk, left me alone in the woods when I was just a baby for some reason, I tried to ask when I managed to find him, but... can you believe it, he forgot the reason." Finn said while looking at his right hand when he remembered that his own dad caused him to lose his right arm while Toriel looked on with shock before Finn continued.

"From what I heard from Billy, the greatest hero ever known, my dad was in some kind of magical prison with other criminals, however I was concentrating on keeping the lich from killing Prismo, a wish granting guy I know with Jake but... we failed, shortly after the lich killed Prismo, a Citadel guardian appeared from some weird magical gate before it froze the lich in a block of...odd ice while Jack and I jumped on when I realized that my dad could be there, however that was a bad mistake I learned shortly after." Finn said while Toriel listened, she thought it was a bit far fetched but the look on Finn's face said otherwise.

Finn then stabbed the sword of the dead into the ground before removing his right glove before showing Toriel his palm, Toriel looked close before seeing some kind of odd stem which surprised her.

"Would you believe that thanks to my recklessness back then, I lost my right arm?" Finn said which shocked Toriel greatly before she looked to Finn's right hand when Finn equipped the glove.

"It wasn't until sometime later that a Bee named Breezy helped me regrow this new arm, though it would be awhile till I found out that it only looked and acted like a human arm." Finn said before he wished he could summon the grass sword, but it didn't appear.

"What do you mean my child?" Toriel asked while Finn showed that the palm of his glove had a circle cut to show the stem.

"If certain conditions are met, I can summon the grass sword or whip, for the whip, it turns my entire arm into a grass whip, however that only happened once, it's the grass sword that can appear if I really need it, from what I heard, it seems that the grass sword, a cursed Item I got before I learned how to control it, was fused to my body before Breezy helped regrow it into my new arm, so I guess in a nut shell, I can only summon the grass sword if my life is in real danger." Finn explained with a blank expression on his face before Toriel looked to the ground for a moment before looking back to Finn.

"I see...well then I must ask something then." Toriel asked while Finn looked to her before she continued.

"I have some business to attend to and you must stay alone for awhile." Toriel said before she took a moment to think.

"I have an idea, I'll give you a cell phone, If you have a need for anything, just call, be good alright." Toriel said before she handed Finn a simple folding cell phone before leaving while Finn stood there for a few minutes to think.

_"..." _Finn thought before pocketing the phone before he followed Toriel.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered the room, the cell phone rang a few times before he picked it up before answering after he remembered seeing Jake using his a few times.

"**Hello?, This is Toriel, You have not left the room have you?, there are a few puzzles ahead I have yet to explain, it would be dangerous to try and solve them yourself, be good alright?" **Toriel said before she hung up.

Finn pocketed the phone before looking around the room and saw something odd, it looked like a glimmer of light, similar to the one on top of Mt. Ebbot.

Finn approached before he touched the light before a strange feeling filled his being.

Finn then looked around the room again before seeing the strange frog again, though it waved with one of it's webbed feet while Finn waved back in return before he walked past the frog before he saw the area blink a few times before Finn's SOUL appeared while another frog like creature appeared.

"Uh, hay, nice eyes you have." Finn said while the Frog blushed when it sensed Finn's compliment, however some flies popped into existence before shooting towards Finn who dodged the flies before looking at the frog, this time with a slight glare.

"Look, I don't want to fight you!, just leave!" Finn said when he remembered what Toriel said before drawing the sword of the dead and his shied sword in case this frog thing kept attacking.

However the Frog hopped away when it realized that Finn was trying to spare it before the area looked normal again.

"This place is strange." Finn muttered before he continued into the northern room.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered, all he saw was a bowl of candy, he walked over before seeing a sign that read please take one.

Finn shrugged before taking one before exiting the room after he popped the candy into his mouth.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn**

Finn was back at the area where that glowing glimmer was before he walked by it.

When he got near a new doorway, the area blinked a few times again before his SOUL appeared before he saw a monster that looked like a bug dressed in a bed sheet.

Honestly it looked more then a little unnerved by Finn who just stood there.

"Look, if you want to leave, then leave, I want no trouble." Finn said before the creature sighed, most likely in relief before Finn continued onward.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered, he saw nothing in the room except for two window like holes, however when he got to the middle of the room, the floor broke which made Finn scream before he landed on more flowers.

"Ugh, that is really getting old!" Finn groaned before he got up, he then saw that he was trapped in the room before he was the two window like holes, he approached the right one before seeing a ladder.

"Strange." Finn said before he climbed back up into the previous room.

After Finn climbed upward, he headed towards the doorway closest to him before entering another room.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered the room, the phone rang again before he picked it up to hear Toriels voice.

**"Hello?, This is Toriel again, For no reason in particular, which do you prefer?, Cinnamon or butterscotch?" **Toriel asked which confused Finn a bit.

"Uh,...Cinnamon I guess." Finn said before he heard Toriel speaking up again.

**"Oh, I see, thank you very much!" **Toriel said before she hung up the phone which further confused Finn before he pocketed the phone.

He barely took a few steps before the phone rang again.

**"Hello, This is Toriel again, you do not DISLIKE butterscotch, do you?, I know what your preference is, but... would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?" **Toriel asked while Finn scratched his head for a moment before speaking up.

"Well I'm not a picky eater so I guess I'm OK with butterscotch." Finn said before Toriel spoke up again.

**"Right, right, I understand, thank you for being patient by the way." **Toriel said before she hung up the phone before Finn pocketed with a slightly confused look on his face.

"_Why ask me those questions then if you using both in the first place?" _Finn thought before he shook his head.

He looked ahead before seeing a large rock and a switch on the ground before he saw a spike barrier of sorts.

Finn stepped on the switch a moment later which lowered the spike wall before he walked forward off of the button, the spiked wall rose as a result before Finn looked back to the switch before he looked to the rock.

Finn then walked to the rock before pushing it over towards the switch when he found out it was easy to slide around.

After he pushed the rock onto the switch, he walked over it before the phone rang again.

**"Hello?, You do not have any allergies, do you?" **Toriel asked which confused Finn.

"Why ask that?" Finn asked before Toriel spoke up again.

**"Huh?, why am I asking?, no reason... no reason at all." **Toriel said before she hung up again while Finn looked at the phone before pocketing it.

_"She asks a lot of questions." _Finn thought before he continued along the path.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn**

Finn entered another room before he turned a corner, however he saw that the entire ground was practically crumbling before he grinned.

"Alright then, let's see if my speed skills can help." Finn said to himself before he ran onto the floor before jumping right before the ground collapsed.

"After hopping and skipping with a few close calls, he made it to the other end of the room before looking back to see that the floor repaired itself, though it still looked like it was about to fall apart.

Finn shrugged again before continuing on.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn**

Finn found himself in another room with another spiked wall with three stones this time.

Finn pushed the first two into position and was about to move the third before it shouted at Finn.

"WHOA there, pardner!, Who said you could push me around?" The stone said before Finn blinked a few times before chuckling.

"Hehe, sorry dude, well would it be possible for you to move over?" Finn asked before the stone spoke up.

"HMM?, so your ASKIN' me to move over?, okay, just for you, pumpkin." The stone said before moving towards the switch a little.

"Hay, would it be possible for you to more a bit more?" Finn asked when the stone barely budged.

"HMM?, you want me to move some more?, Alrighty, hows this?" The stone said before moving left of the switch.

"That was the wrong way dude." Finn said before the stone spoke up.

"HMM?, that was the wrong direction?, okay I think I got it." The stone said before moving onto the switch before Finn sweatdropped.

"_All that for moving a rock?" _Finn thought before he walked across the now despiked bridge before the spike rose when he got near.

Finn sighed before he looked back and saw that the stone was off of the switch.

"Hay stone, can you stay on the switch." Finn asked before he heard the stone speaking.

"HMM?, You want me to stay there?, you're giving me a real workout." The stone said before it moved back onto the button before the spikes lowered again.

Finn hurried across after saying thanks before heading through the room.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn**

Finn entered another room, this one was pretty small, a glowing light was nearby which sat next to a table with cheese on it, when Finn walked near it, he heard a squeaking sound before looking around and saw a mouse hole nearby before grinning.

"Eh, I'll let the mouse keep the cheese." Finn said before he walked to the glimmer before a pleasant sensation filled his body before he continued onward.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered the room, the first thing he saw was a ghostly thing laying on some roses before approaching before he heard the creature making Z sounds.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..., _are they gone yet?, _ZZZZZZZZZZ... "The ghost kept saying before got irritated.

"Hay ghost, your not fooling anyone with that fake sleeping act." Finn said while nudging it with his foot before it sat up with a saddened expression on it's face before the area blinked a few times before Finn's SOUL heart appeared which made him jump back before getting his guard up before looking to the ghost before feeling that it wasn't feeling well and remembered how he got past other monsters down here.

Finn just smiled before the ghost frowned a bit before it teared up, however the tears launched at Finn who had to dodge and slice his way through a few tears before they stopped.

"Hay, most people say that my jokes stink so bad that they make a skunk smell good." Finn joked while the ghosts face started to turn into a grin though it wasn't much.

"Hay, want to see something?" the ghost said to Finn who just shrugged before nodding.

"Sure." Finn said before the ghost teared up again before the tears started to travel up its face before forming a white hat.

"I call it dapperblook, do you like it?" the ghost said before Finn grinned.

"Nice one." Finn said before the ghost gave a full blown smile before it thinned a bit before the hat fell off it's head while the scene returned to normal.

Finn looked around before he heard the ghost speaking up.

"I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around..., but today I met somebody nice..., ..., Oh, I'm rambling again, I'll get out of your way." The ghost said before it faded which allowed Finn to pass though he did wonder something.

"Wonder who that ghost was?" Finn said before entering the room ahead of him.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered the room, the only thing he saw was just some spiderwebs, however after looking closer, he saw a sign on a small web while another on a bigger web.

He looked closer before he read the sign aloud.

"Leave 7G in small web." Finn read before he looked at the others.

"Leave 18G in the web." Finn read before looking in his pocket.

He found out that he had just enough for the small web before dropping them on the web before a few spiders surprised Finn by dropping from the ceiling before taking the gold before another dropped in front of Finn while holding a donut.

Finn took the donut before the spider rose back where it came from before Finn looked at it, it had spider shaped candy bits while it was covered with a red glaze.

Finn nibbled on it before he found out that it was good before he ate it.

"Thanks." Finn said while looking to where the spiders disappeared to before leaving the room before heading to the other doorway where the ghost was.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered, he saw a few frog creatures before walking by them while they just looked at him.

Before he passed through the other doorway, the phone rang before he picked it up.

**"Hello?, I just realized that it has been awhile sense I cleaned up, I was not expecting to have company so soon, there are probably a lot of things lying about here and there, you can pick them up, but do not carry more then you need, someday you might see something you really like, you will want to leave room in your pockets for that." **Toriel said before hanging up while Finn looked at the phone with an eyebrow raised before pocketing the phone.

_"Makes sense but I already know that." _Finn thought before he continued onward.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn**

Finn entered a room which looked like it was built OK except for six areas, when he was about to walk by he heard something from the middle right and went over to look.

Unfortunately he took a step to far before falling into a lover room.

"UGH!" Finn grunted when he landed before he sat up, thankfully there was more roses that broke his fall.

When he got up he noticed that the ghost from earlier was there.

"Hay man, you OK?" Finn asked before the ghost looked to Finn's direction.

"Oh hi there, I just fell down a hole... now I can't get up..., go on without me, wait ghosts can fly, ca't they..., oh well." The ghost said before he vanished while Finn stood there for a moment before looking around the room after getting over his confusion.

He saw another window like area that showed a ladder before he went over to climb it which brought him back to the room above.

Unfortunately he saw a cyclops like creature before the area blinked a few times before his SOUL was drawn out.

Finn though just walked past it while it watched him, unfortunatly the ground under him broke before he fell to the room below.

"OH GLOB!" Finn screamed before he crashed with a thud while the cyclops creature looked down the hole and saw Finn on a bed of roses.

"I'm...alright." Finn groaned out before he stood up and looked around before seeing a switch.

He pulled it before hearing something shift from above before climbing another ladder nearby which lead back into the room.

When he did climb back up he saw the cyclops creature looking to its right before Finn looked as well before seeing the doorway leading into the ruins.

"Bye." Finn said to the cyclops who waved to Finn while he walked through the doorway.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered the room he saw a few pillars with some odd little creatures next to them.

He walked to the sign before reading it aloud.

"The far door is not an exit, it simply marks a rotation in perspective." Finn read before looking around, he saw the gate leading onward was open before continuing.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered, he saw that he was in the same room before looking back, however when he continued he saw that the path was barred by a spike wall.

Finn then took a moment to think about the sign he read from earlier.

"The far door is not an exit, it simply marks a rotation in perspective." Finn said to himself before he remembered the creatures, from the look of things, the blue one was missing before he walked to where it was suppose to be in the room before seeing a switch where it was before he pressed it which dropped the spikes.

Finn then continued deeper into the Ruins.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn**

Finn entered another room which lead upward which confused him a bit when he remembered that he would be where the ghost and cyclops was before seeing a sign.

"If you can read this, push the red switch." Finn read before shrugging.

He walked around and found a red creature next to a switch before he pressed it which lowered the spiked wall blocking his path.

Finn then walked through it to get deeper into the Ruins.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered, he saw another area that looked similar to the previous room before seeing a sign.

"If you can read this, push the green switch." Finn read aloud before he looked around and found the switch next to a green creature before he walked over and pressed it.

He heard a click before the spiked wall lowered before Finn entered the newly opened doorway.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered, he saw that it was different, it was a single long hallway with another hallway connecting on the left, for some reason there was ivy like vines on the ground.

When Finn walked along the path, he passed the second set of ivy after he was roses on the path to the left.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn**

Finn saw a single frog creature next to a doorway.

When Finn passed the frog creature, he waved before the frog waved back before Finn entered the room.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered, he was awed at what he saw.

He was on some kind of balcony which overlooked a massive, but abandoned city.

"Glob...this is amazing!" Finn muttered before he turned to leave before seeing something glimmer to his right.

When Finn approached, he picked it up and saw that it was a toy knife, he shrugged before putting into his backpack before he left the room before passing the room with the frog creature.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn**

Finn went along the path of roses before entering another room.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn**

When he entered, he saw a large tree that looked like it was missing a lot of leaves before he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh dear, that took longer then I thought it would." Toriel said before she started to walk around the tree before reaching for her cell phone, however when she dialed the phone, she heard Finn's phone ringing before looking in his direction with shock on her face before approaching Finn with a worried look on her face.

"How did you get here, my child?, are you hurt?, there, there, I will heal you." Toriels said before she notices a few cuts and scrapes on Finn before a green glowing mist was emitted from her hand before Finn felt his body healing.

"I should not have left you alone for so long, it was irresponsible to try and surprise you like this." Toriel said before realizing her mistake.

"Err..., Well I suppose I cannot hide it any longer, come small one!" Toriel said before Finn followed, though he was a little irritated at the small comment before calming down sense everyone in the ruins was small compared to Toriel.

When he followed Toriel, he saw a glowing glimmer near the building she walked into before touching it before a pleasant sensation flowed through his body before he entered the building.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ ?/ Finn, Toriel**

When the duo entered, Toriel stopped before she sniffed the air.

"Hmm?, Do you smell that?, surprise!, it's a butterscotch-cinnamon pie!, I thought we might celebrate your arrival, I want you to have a nice time living here, so I will hold off on snail pie for now, here I have another surprise for you." Toriel said to Finn before heading to the right while Finn cringed at the snail pie for various reasons, mainly from what the snail did to free the lich before he followed Toriel.

When he did, Finn saw that Toriel stopped in front of a door.

"This is it..." Toriel said while she motioned for Finn to approach.

"A room of your own, I hope you like it!." Toriel said before she sniffed the air before her eyes widened a bit.

"Is something... burning?, make yourself at home!" Toriel said before rushing off before Finn could ask anything.

Finn sighed a bit before entering the room.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ Toriel's home/?/ Finn**

When Finn entered he saw that it looked like a room for a kid, a decent sized bed, a basket at the foot of the bed, a stand for items, a closet for cloths, a lamp, and a picture on the stand.

Finn exitted the room before he followed after Toriel.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ Toriel's home/?/ Finn**

It was simple to find Toriel who was sitting on a recliner in front of a fireplace while reading a book.

Toriel noticed Finn approaching before she spoke up with a smile.

"Hello there, little one!, the pie has not cooled down yet, perhaps you should take a nap for now, you seem exausted." Toriel asked Finn who took a moment to think before answering.

"Alright, I did have a rough day today." Finn said while cracking his neck a few times while Toriel smiled.

"Sweet dream." Toriel said before Finn walked back to the room that Toriel showed him before he entered.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ Toriel's home/?/ Finn**

When Finn entered, he set the sword of the dead, his pink jewel sword, and his steel sword down at the foot of the bed while he set the shield sword and the lightening sword on the ground next to them, he removed his backpack before placing it on the ground next to the swords.

He removed his shoes which looked like they took a beating over the years and set them next to the bed before he removed his scarf before wrapping it around one of the bedposts before he laid on the bed before groaning in relief.

After crashing down here, he hadn't slept sense, and those crash landings really did a number on him, various healing's are good, but the soreness was still there.

Finn's eyes felt heavy before he fell into a deep sleep before the camera panned back to the candy kingdom.

* * *

**Candy Kingdom/ PB's lab/ Princess bubblegum**

Princess bubblegum was getting worried, it was hours sense Finn left for Mt. Ebbot, even if he went to the top, it should only be on hour or two at most if her data about the mountain was right, Mt. Ebbot wasn't a tall mountain so it should have been a short trek, now she was worried when Finn never called back, she even used the return function of the magnetic bike before using the hidden camera she installed which showed Finn heading up the mountain but never coming down.

"Oh Finn, where are you?" PB said before she felt someone grabbing her shoulder before screaming.

"AAHHH!" PB screamed before turning to the person to only glare with irritation when she heard laughter from non other then marceline the vampire queen.

"Marceline!, you know you should not sneak up on me!" PB said before merceline calmed down.

"Hehe, sorry but that one was priceless, now, what was it about Finn?" Marceline said before PB frowned.

"He's missing, I sent him to look for some candy people at a place called Mt. Ebbot but-" Princess bubblegum said before Marceline interrupted her.

"Please tell me I heard you wrong, but did you say Mt. Ebbot?" Marceline said in worried tone which caught PB off guard when she realized the worried look on Merceline's face.

"Yeah... I said Mt. Ebbot, I got some strange readings from that place when I found some old, and I mean really old documents about that place, however most of it was illegible, I sent some candy people with banana guards to look into it but they never returned so I sent Finn who...went missing there as well." PB said while Marceline grew worried.

"If it was candy people I wouldn't worry, but for a human, that's another story." Marceline said which worried PB more.

"What do you mean?" PB said while she felt irritated at the lack of info.

"It's a long story, but the short version is this, long ago even before the mushroom wars, there was a place filled with monsters believe it or not, it was a one of a kind place sense there are no other records of monsters anywhere else at the time." Merceline started to explain while PB listen with worry growing on her face.

"You see in order to keep the existence of monsters a secret from the rest of the word, the humans who knew about the monsters back then waged war in order to protect the world, then again it could be that the monsters just wanted to live in peace, anyway, in order for the humans to win against the monsters, they herded them into Mt. Ebbot before sealing them into a special barrier." Marceline said while PB covered her mouth when she realized what she just did.

"So you mean that Finn could be..." PB said before trailing off while Marceline shrugged.

"No clue, this was before I was even born, but it was still told around some mystic circles that in order for the barrier to be broken, 7 human souls are needed, apparently 7 already went up there so the monsters should be free already, but if not...then Finn is in some serious trouble." Marceline explained before PB got a bit confused.

"And how do you know this exactly?" PB asked while Marceline rubbed her arm.

"Well...before my mom met my dad, she was... descended from one of the guys who helped sealed the monsters in the mountain, apparently the story was passed down from parent to child to keep the story alive, and I heard about the seven souls part from some wizards I know." Marceline said while PB's eyes widened in surprise.

"Whoa." PB muttered before she had a thought.

"Wait, why didn't I hear about this before?" PB asked while Marceline shrugged.

"I thought it was just a story to scare kids back then, the story was altered a bit to scare mean kids into behaving." Marceline explain while PB looked back to her computer while Marcelince spoke up.

"So what are you gonna do Bonny?, send another search party?" Marceline asked while PB took a moment to think.

"I'm not sure, as much as I want to, I have no idea whats in there, I never expected this, if I do want to send a party, I'll need some pretty strong people." PB said before she looked upwards before looking to Marceline who raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Marceline said before the scene went back to Finn.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ Toriel's home/?/ Finn**

Finn was asleep on the bed before the door to the room opened before Toriel entered.

She walked forward before setting a plate with a slice of pie with a fork on the ground before she turned to exit the room before seeing Finn's shoes, they looked worn out to the point that that looked like they would fall apart.

She picked one up before examining it before leaving the room while she took both shoes.

* * *

**Later/ ** **Underground/ Ruins/ Toriel's home/?/ Finn**

"Oooohhh." Finn groaned before he sat up on the bed and stretched while a few pleasant popping sounds were heard from his body.

"Oh yeah, nothing like a nap to recharge the body for another day of adventure." Finn said to himself before he got up from the bed before reaching for his shoes, however instead of shoes, he found black boots where his shoes where.

They looked like black hiking boot's made for winter climates.

Finn then smelled something after getting over his surprise before he saw a plate with a slice of pie with a forked stabbed into it on top.

Finn then scarfed it down the pie before he looked to the ground while he thought about things.

After thinking about it for a bit, Finn thought it would be OK to stay here but shook that thought away, he had his friends waiting for him, not only that but he was on a mission from PB.

Finn got up before reequipping everything before leaving the room to talk with Toriel with the plate and fork in one hand and the sword of the dead in the other.

He found her reading a book while sitting on her recliner before approaching her after placing the plate of the table nearby.

""Up already, I see?" Toriel said when she heard Finn approaching.

"Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here, there are so many old books I want to share, I even want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot, I also prepared a curriculum for your education, this may come as a surprise to you... but I have always wanted to be a teacher, ...actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising, STILL..." Toriel said before continuing while Finn looked a bit disheartened.

"I am glad to have you living here." Toriel said before noticing that Finn looked a little troubled.

"Oh, did you want something?" Toriel asked while Finn breathed inward.

"What is it?" Toriel asked while Finn spoke up.

"I...want to head home." Finn said which shocked Toriel greatly.

"What?, this..., this is your home now, Um...would you like to hear about this book I am reading?, it's called 72 uses for snails, how about it?" Toriel asked when she tried to change the subject.

"I..., how do I exit the ruins?" Finn asked before Toriel fell silent before she spoke up.

"U-Um... how about an exciting snail fact?, did you know that snails... sometimes flip their digestive system as they mature?, interesting?" Toriel said though Finn kept quiet.

"...I have to do something, stay here." Toriel said before she got up and walked out of the room with a spring in her step before Finn followed when he got a bad feeling in his gut.

He followed Toriel who went down the stairs before seeing that she stopped when she heard Finn approach.

"You wish to know how to return...home...do you not?, ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS, a one- way exit to the rest of the underground, I am going to destroy it." Toriel said which shocked Finn greatly before she continued.

"No one will ever be able to leave again, ...not like...Frisk who died shortly after leaving..., Now be a good child and go upstairs." Toriel said before walking forward while Finn to a few seconds to think before chasing after Toriel.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ Toriel's home/ Ruins end corridor/ Finn**

Finn followed along the path before saw that Toriel stopped in her tracks.

"Every human in the past that falls down here meets the same fate, I have seen it again and again, they come, they leave, they die, you...naive child, if you leave the RUINS... they... Asgore... will kill you... I am only trying to protect you, do you understand?... go to your room." Toriel said while Finn listened while the bad feeling in his gut got worse before he noticed that Toriel was heading along the path before he gave chase.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ Toriel's home/Ruin's end corridor corner/ Finn**

Finn ran before he saw Toriel stopping near a corner.

"Do not try to stop me, this is your final warning." Toriel said before continuing before Finn followed by turning the corner.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ Toriel's home/ Ruin's end/ Finn**

Finn slowed down to a walk when he saw Toriel stopping at a large stone door before he stopped a few feet away.

"You want to leave so badly?, Hmph, you are just like the others, there is only one solution to this, prove yourself..., prove to me you are strong enough to survive." Toriel said while Finn's eyes widened with dread when he saw the area blink a few times before his SOUL appeared.

* * *

**Finn VS Toriel Dreemur**

Toriel turned to Finn with a determined look in her eyes while Finn activated his shield gauntlet, he sword of the dead was resting on his right shoulder.

Toriel waved her hand before multiple fireballs flew towards Finn who had to block and dodge them quickly before looking Toriel right in the eye with a glare.

"What would you have me do then!?, abandon my family on the surface!?, my friends!?, everyone who cares for me!?" Finn shouted which caused Toriel to flinch a bit before she pointed her hand towards Finn before fire rained from the sky at Finn who took a few hits before he dodged the rest.

"I'll ask the same thing to you then!, What would you have me do when every child I tried to help gets killed!?, all because I wasn't able to stop them from dying!" Toriel shouted before she shot more fireballs at Finn who just blocked and slashed the fireballs, but he didn't even come close to attacking Toriel which aggravated her.

"All you done is help me here, I'm not attacking you, it would go against my heroic morality!" Finn said before he dodged another rain of fire before Toriel growled at him.

"What are you doing!?, if you do nothing but dodging and blocking you never get anywhere!" Toriel growled before sending another wave of fireballs towards Finn who dodged them before holding up his shield.

"Like I said, I won't hurt you." Finn said which made Toriel's face waver before she sent another wave of fireballs at Finn.

"ATTACK OR RUN AWAY!" Toriel shouted before she threw an extra large fireball at Finn who ducked under it before it flew over him before he stood up, he didn't even try to attack which made Toriel grit her teeth in frustration.

"What are you proving this way!?" Toriel said before sending another wave of fireballs at Finn, but for some reason they flew away from him.

"Fight me or leave!" Toriel growled before sending a rain of fire towards Finn who ran around the room to avoid it, but for some reason most of the fire avoided him when he got to close, he stood still while staring at Toriel who started to shake a bit.

"Stop it!" Toriel said before she sent another rain of fire at Finn who just stood there while the fire avoided him, Finn's expression softened which made toriel shake a bit more.

"Stop looking at me that way..." Toriel said before she sent more raining fire at Finn who just stood there while the flames missed him, his expression stayed the same.

"Go away!" Toriel said before sending fireballs at Finn who just stood there sense the fireballs just flew past him, his expression stayed the same.

"..." Toriel remained quiet before sending more raining fire at Finn who just stood there while it missed him, his expression stayed the same.

"..." Toriel remained quiet before sending more raining fire at Finn who just stood there, his expression softened more.

"I know you want to go home, but..." Toriel said before she heard Finn stepping closer before stopping in front of her.

"But please... go upstairs now." Toriel said to Finn who just stood there which made her eyes close slightly.

"I promise I will take good care of you here." Toriel said with a smile to Finn who just stood there.

"I know we do not have much, but..." Toriel said to Finn who just stood there while Finn disarmed his shield sword but kept his sword of the dead on his shoulder.

"We can have a good life here." Toriel said while Finn's expression hardened before he looked Toriel straight in the eyes but kept quiet.

"Why are you making this so difficult?" Toriel asked when she noticed Finn's expression.

"Please go upstairs." Toriel asked but Finn kept quiet.

"..." Toriel kept quiet while Finn did the same.

"Haha...pathetic, I cannot save even a single child." Toriel said with a tired laugh while Finn kept quiet.

"..." Toriel kept quiet while Finn did the same before Toriel looked to the roof of the RUINS.

"No...I understand, you would just be unhappy trapped down here." Toriel said before she looked to Finn.

"The ruins are very small once you get used to them, it would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this." Toriel said before she hugged her arms.

"My expectations...my loneliness...my fears..., for you, my child... I will put them aside." Toriel said before the scenery returned to normal before Finn's SOUL returned to his body.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ Toriel's home/ Ruin's end/ Finn**

"If you truly wish to leave the ruins..., I will not stop you, however, when you leave..., please do not come back, I hope you understand." Toriel said which hurt Finn emotionally, though he put up a good poker face.

Toriel turned to Finn before she hugged him while Finn used his free hand to hug her back for a few seconds before letting go.

"Goodbye, my child." Toriel said before she started to leave, but stopped when she heard Finn speaking up.

"You know...even though I only know you for a day at most, you...really remind me of my mom...before... my parents died." Finn said which made Toriel's eyes widen at that info but kept her back to Finn's back.

"You... helped me when I first got here, you sheltered me when I needed a place to rest,...you even treated me like your own child, ...to be honest, I would have most like stayed with you if you raised me back when I was a baby." Finn said while tears started to stream down Toriel's face.

"But..there's one thing my mom and dad told me before she died, even if I barely remember now sense I was raised by them till I was about five or so." Finn said before he walked to the door before he placed his hand on it.

"My dad always wanted me to become a strong man and told me that being a crybaby is not cool, but my mom...she told me to never lie about who I am... I may have donked up with a few girls I met in the past which screwed with my head, but... I'll never lie about something like this." Finn said before he opened the door.

"I... really am thankful... and my name is Finn...mom." Finn said which made Toriel's eyes widen in shock before she looked back to only close her eyes before she started to cry when she saw the door close after Finn walked through.

* * *

**Underground/ Ruins/ Toriel's home/ Ruin exit/ Finn**

When Finn walked through the door he leaned against it for a moment before he continued onward, his scarf covered the lower half of his face while his hair covered his eyes.

After walking along the path before he heard a familiar and irritating voice when he approached a patch of grass.

"Clever, verrrryyyy clever, You think you're really smart, don't you?, in this world, it's kill or be killed." Flowey said while Finn just stood there.

"So you were able to play by your own rules, you spared the life of a single person, hee hee hee..." Flowey said before he face warped a bit while Finn stood there.

"I bet you feel really great, you didn't kill anybody this time, but what will you do if you meet a relentless killer?" Flowey asked which made Finn tighten his grip on his sword.

"You'll die and you'll die and you'll die, until you tire of trying." Flowey said which confused Finn a bit at the multiple dying's before Flowey asked a question that made Finn snap.

"What will you do then?, Will you kill out of frustration?, or will you give up entirely on this world?, ...and let ME inherit the power to control it?" Flowey said before she got surprised greatly when Finn seemed to calmly lean forward before quickly gripping the flower's stem to keep her from running.

"I'm not really in the mood to mess with right now, understand flower?, I don't get the repeating dying part, but make no mistake, I killed evil monsters on a daily basis on the surface who try and hurt others for no good reason, if you think I won't end you just because you caught me off guard last time then think again...after all it what you said yourself, in this world it's kill or be killed,... try not to make me your enemy alright, because if you keep this up, **Then I will kill you!" **Finn said before letting go of the shocked flower before continuing along the path while tears fell to the ground shortly after.

True, Finn's words surprised her, but it was his eyes that really shocked her, when he said he would kill her, his eyes glowed red, just like...

"It can't be...can it?" Flowey said while she watched Finn leaving the ruins before she shook her head before going into the ground before the scene faded to black.

* * *

**A portal opened near snowdin before a TME stepped out, though things looked odd, like it was...monochrome.**

**"What the?" TME said when he expected colors, however he sense one one approaching before he looked over and saw to his shock W.D. Gaster, the former royal scientist who was warped by the void into a goopy mess if you put it bluntly.**

**"HeLlO TmE, I fIgUre yOu, wouLd appEaR herE." Gaster said, though his voice sounded a bit broken which unnerved TME who kept his eye on the void effected doctor.**

**"I guess sense you know who I am, then I'll just say hello to you Gaster." TME said while Gaster smiled a bit before looking around.**

**"InTereSting aBilIty yoU hAVe, ThE aBiLity to JuMp fRoM DiMensIonS LIke it is NothinG." Gaster said before TME raised an eyebrow.**

**"I'm not sure if I can help you Gaster, sure I can hop through Dimensions, but aren't you stuck outside of time itself?" TME said before he leaned against a tree while Gaster grinned again.**

**"NoT aT THe MoMenT no, BUt I HaVE an idEA, I'll BE BaCk LaTEr To talk." Gaster said before he vanished into a vortex of darkness while TME's eyes narrowed before looking to the readers after the scene returned to normal coloring.**

**"I'm not sure if I can trust him, he may be a badster, not a goodster if you guys get my meaning, what do you guys think?, also I hope the story is alright so far, it took me about 3 or 4 days to write." TME said before he opened a portal again.**

**"Well I'm getting out of here for a few reasons, I'll leave that reason up to you, also if you have any issues with the story let me know OK, and if you want to review it, make it a constructive one or a complimenting one please." TME said before he stepped through before the portal closed with a bang.**


	3. Pacifist arc: Snowdin (Part 1)

**A portal opened next to Grillby's before TME stepped out in some winter gear, he wore a trench coat with fuss on the hood, the fuss was pure white while the rest was pure black.**

**TME looked to the readers before he chuckled.**

**"Sorry for the late chapter everyone, I was updating the dimensional Saga and altering chapter one a bit to give it a better beginning, anyway, last time, we left Finn who left the ruins after sparing Toriel, he then ran into Flowey again before she spoke a bit before Finn threatened her before leaving, however what Flowey saw does raise some questions, what does the glowing eyes mean?, what will PB do to help?, and what of Gaster?, let's see if we can find out this chapter shall we?" TME said before he walked into Grillby's to grab a bite to eat before the scene shifted.**

* * *

**Snowdin/ Ruin's exit/ Finn**

Finn was leaning against the door to think about a few things, mainly from what he told Toriel and what flowey meant about dying over and over again before Finn just shook it off as the ravings of a mad flower girl before he looked around.

To his right was woods as far as the eye can see, to his left was a bush which got his attention before he looked closer.

What Finn didn't expect was a camera of all things to be hidden in the bush, kind of reminded him about PB and her hobby of watching her citizens sometimes.

"**Hehe.**" ? chuckled which made Finn jolt in shock before turning to get surprised to see some one behind him, or seeing through someone behind him.

"Finn couldn't tell if they were a guy or a girl sense they looked somewhere in between at a glance, they wore a purple blue and purple sweater, blue skin tight jeans, black shoes, and a pink ribbon in their brown hair.

"Who are you?" Finn asked before the person? giggled again before speaking up.

**"Hello Finn, my name is Frisk, I was the previous human to arrive here in the underground." **Frisk said while Finn just stood there in shock.

"Oh my glob..." Finn said before trailing off while Frisk giggled again.

"**Guess it would be a shock, however I haven't come here to just talk, I came to help you a bit so you can survive better." **Frisk said which got Finn out of their stupor before Finn rested the sword of the dead on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked while Frisk looked a little sad before speaking up.

**You probably already know that other humans came her before you right?" **Frisk asked before Finn nodded before he stabbed the sword of the dead into the ground before crossing his arms to think.

"Yeah...I think Toriel said something about other humans coming and going before...dying.." Finn said before Finn looked to Frisk in shock before pointing to them.

"Hold on... Toriel said you died long ago right? why are you still here?" Finn asked in a confused tone while Frisk gave him a sad smile.

"**I'm getting to that... I guess I can start by saying I'm a lot older then I look thanks to this ability I gained when I first fell down here when I was alive, it's the power to reset, comes with a few other tricks but I'll get into those later."** Frisk said while Finn just tilted his head.

"Reset?, like in a video game?" Finn asked while Frisk just chuckled like Finn said something funny before continuing.

**"Something like that."** Frisk said before they held up 3 fingers.

**"After I tell you a bit about this ability, I'll get into the three main abilities." **Frisk said which confused Finn somewhat before he spoke up.

"Wait, why tell me this?, it seems like we skipped something somewhere." Finn asked before Frisk frowned again.

**"It's for the reason I'm still here in this world, you see... I needed someone to pass this ability to before I can pass on myself, it's not really something I can take to the grave, like I said earlier, I'm a lot older then I look, mainly to the fact of this ability called reset, it allows me to back to a certain point in time to do different things...unfortunately, I...did some terrible things in a few of the resets when I was younger which...well...still haunt me to this day." **Frisk said before shaking their head before looking back to Finn who still looked confused.

**"Like I said, Reset allows me to go back in time at will to a certain point to do things differently, for example, if I killed a few monsters in the Ruins and reset ****back to when I first fell, LV 1 basic, then the monsters would be alive, like I never fought them in the first place, however I kept the memories of that timeline, do you follow so far Finn?"** Frisk said before looking to a wide eyed Finn.

"So it's like resetting a game to the start or something?" Finn asked while Frisk grinned a bit.

**"Something like that, you lose everything you gained on your journey but you keep your memories, depending on how you use it, it's either fortunate or unfortunate, but when you reset, your the only one to keep all of the memories, some may have a sense of deja vu, others might be more aware of the resets, but you will have all of your memories of that timeline you lived while others down here will just think of you as a stranger, it's not like a true reset though." **Frisk explained while Finn went eyed eyed before he got confused.

"Hold on, why tell me this, your speaking like I already have that ability or something." Finn said while Frisk sighed before looking to Finn.

**"I'm getting to that, ****I already explained earlier but I needed to pass it on to someone, however the barrier kept me from leaving after I died, normally when a human dies down here, their SOUL is placed in a special jar before it shatters, however thanks to my DETERMINATION, I was able to fight off death somewhat but I wound up as a ghost as a result." **Frisk said while Finn felt a chill up his spine.

"So... what happened?" Finn asked while Frisk just shook their head.

**"Maybe another time, but for now I need to explain the other abilities, the second is the combined words of SAVE and LOAD, like the words suggest, if you die and your too determined to let it happen then you find yourself at the latest save point you used, you should have passed by some glowing glimmers in the world right?" **Frisk asked while Finn remembered the glowing glimmers he passed.

"Yeah, they where in the RUINS, though they just gave a pleasant feeling to perk me up or something." Finn said which confused Frisk a bit, when they used the save points, a mental image popped in their head to show that they saved before they continued onward, but Finn just said that he felt a pleasant sensation only.

_**"Strange." **_Frisk thought before they continued on.

**"Well,...it normally works if you die in battle, but I'll just say that you will need to stay DETERMINED on this journey to the surface, trust me, I already made it to the surface multiple times, but that is a story for another day." **Frisk said while Finn got surprised when they heard that Frisk already made it to the surface.

"Wait, you made it to the surface?, how?" Finn asked while Frisk smiled.

**"Another time perhaps, let me get to the final ability." **Frisk said before they continued before Finn could ask anything else.

**"Well, it would be easier to show then tell, first off Finn, look at the weapon in your hand."** Frisk said before Finn did as asked, though he was confused when the sword of the dead still looked the same.

"Err..., is something suppose to happen?" Finn asked Frisk who smiled a bit before they looked to the blade.

"Look real close, like your trying to see what the blade really is, not what is on the surface." Frisk said which confused Finn more at the words but did as Frisk asked before he looked back to the blade before getting surprised when something popped into his field of vision while Frisk smiled a bit at Finn's reaction.

A black window like thing appeared in between Finn and the sword of the dead.

A message popped up which showed some things about the sword.

* * *

**Sword of the Dead: ATK + 30** **DEF + 10 SPD - 5**

**A sword found in an ancient battlefield, one would think it was named for it's looks, but it actually has an enchantment on it.**

**Enchanted to harm ghosts for 1/6 of it's power and for 0 DEF , or 5 + ATK, 0 DEF on ghosts.**

* * *

Finn was greatly surprised to say the least, he stumbled back a bit from the window before said window vanished while Frisk chuckled at Finn's reaction again before speaking up.

**"You see... this ability is normally granted to the person or monster with the highest DETERMINATION, when you came here to the underground, your DETERMINATION was so high that my ability to reset, Save, load, or checking, was given to you, however the way you spoke of it might mean that the ability changed somewhat, then again from what you said earlier, you haven't died once but I'm not asking you to test that anytime soon." **Frisk said before they started to vanish a bit while Finn got more confused then ever.

"Wait!, why tell me this in the first place?" Finn asked while Frisk smiled a bit before speaking up.

**"Make it to hotland and I'll explain more besides giving you a tutorial about this ability, besides I'm not suppose to be seen right now."** Frisk said before vanishing which made Finn blink a few times before looking around.

"Frisk?" Finn called before he waited for a minute to see what would happen next, nothing happened.

Finn then decided that it would be better to move on then standing in the cold before he re-wrapped his scarf to cover his lower face before trudging along the long path.

* * *

**Snowdin/ forest path/ Finn**

After walking along the path for a bit, Finn found a thick branch blocking the road which he stepped over before continuing on.

After 10 steps or so he heard a crunch before turning back and saw that the branch was shattered into pieces.

Finn waited for a minute to see if anyone would appear before he continued onward before hearing foot steps behind him.

He looked back but saw nothing behind him which unnerved Finn for a bit before he continues onward.

The pattern of hearing foot steps and stopping was getting on Finn's nerves before he saw a bridge like construct with an odd gate before rushing to it.

However just as he was about to walk on the bridge, he heard repeated foot steps slowly approach him before stopping behind Finn.

Finn would normally be on guard for something like this but for some reason, something inside of him was telling him that the person behind him meant no harm...for now.

**"Human, Don't you know how to greet a new pal?, turn around and shake my hand." **? said which made Finn gulp when a foreboding feeling went through his body before he slowly turned around to see a shorter figure, about a head or two shorter then Finn, who was somehow hidden in the shadows with it's left hand held out before Finn reached forward and gripped the hand.

He didn't expect what happened next.

***PHFFFFFFFFFooooooot***

when Finn gripped the figures hand, the sound of a whoopee cushion went off before Finn let go of the figures hand before the shadows seemed to melt away to reveal a skeleton like monster wearing a blue hoodie with some fuss on the hood, a white t-shirt, and some blue slippers, however what got Finn's attention was the wide grin on the skeleton's face that seemed to grow wider before it placed it's whoopee cushion covered hand into it's hoodie pocket before taking it out to show that the whoopie cushion was missing.

"Heheh... The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's ALWAYS funny, anyways, you're a human, right?" ? asked while Finn nodded before the skeleton's grin widened a bit more.

"That's hilarious!" ? said which confused Finn for a moment before the skeleton spoke up.

"I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." Sans introduced himself to Finn who relaxed a bit from the friendliness before Sans said something that spooked him.

"I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but...y'know..., I don't really care about capturing anybody, now my brother, Papyrus..., he's a human- hunting FANATIC." Sans said which both relieved Finn and spooked him as well, he didn't know how that happened but he felt both feelings at once.

Finn was brought out of his thoughts when Sans spoke up again.

"Hey, actually, I think that's him over there." Sans said which made Finn look past the gate to see no one for a moment before looking back when Sans spoke up.

"I have an idea, go through this gate thingy." Sans said before Finn pointed his free hands thumb at the gate.

"Go right through?" Finn asked which made Sans nod.

"Yeah, go right through, my bro made the bars to wide to stop anyone." Sans said before nudging Finn who started to walk through the gate while Sans followed before stopping near a stand and an oddly shaped lamp.

"Quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp." Sans said before Finn rushed over before getting a little surprised, OK completely surprised, when he found out that the lamp was bulky enough to hide his body entirely, swords and all.

Before Finn could say or do anything, he heard Sans speaking to someone.

"Sup, bro?" Sans asked while Finn listened in before hearing someone loud right after.

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S SUP BROTHER!, IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T..." Papyrus said before breathing inward before continuing.

"RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!" Papyrus said slowly to emphasize his point before continuing.

"YOU JUST HANG OUTSIDE YOUR STATION!, WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" Papyrus asked Sans who shrugged before pointing to the lamp with his right index finger.

"Staring at this lamp, it's really cool, do you wanna look?" Sans said which made Finn jolt a bit but thankfully it went unnoticed by Papyrus who looked more annoyed with every word.

"NO!, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!, WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?, I WANT TO BE READY!, I WILL BE THE ONE!, I MUST BE THE ONE!, I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!." Papyrus said while Finn sweatdropped when Papyrus kept on speaking while stomping the ground.

"THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS..., WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!, RESPECT... RECOGNITION..., I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!, PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY FRIEND!, I WILL BATHE IN THE SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING." Papyrus said while Finn listened in before realizing that Papyrus just wanted friends before he heard Sans speaking.

"Hmm...Maybe this lamp will help you." Sans said which made Finn jolt again before he mentally glared at the shorter skeleton before he heard Papyrus speaking, or more like his version of shouting again.

"_Guy may seem fun but man is he loud." _Finn thought while he listened in.

"SANS!, YOU ARE NOT HELPING!, YOU LAZYBONES!, ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!, YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!" Papyrus shouted while stomping his foot before Sans spoke up.

"Hey, take it easy, I've gotten a ton of work done today, a skele-**ton.**" Sans said while Finn sweatdropped when he thought he heard the sound of drumsbefore Papyrus looked to Sans with an even more irritated look on his face.

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted while Sans smirked.

"Come on, your smiling." Sans said before Papyrus glared at Sans.

"I AM AND I HATE IT!, *SIGH*... WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME... HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..." Papyrus said before Sans's grin widened.

"Wow, sound like you're really working yourself... down to the bone." Sans said which made Finn actually hold back a chuckle, again he thought he heard the sounds of drums again but passed it off as his imagination.

"_I'll admit that one was good." _Finn thought before he heard Papyrus speaking up.

"UGH..., I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES... AS FOR YOUR WORK... PUT A LITTLE MORE, BACKBONE INTO IT!, NYEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Papyrus said before laughing at his own joke before walking away before looking back to Sans.

"HEH!" Papyrus chuckled before leaving before Sans looked to the lamp.

"OK, you can come out now." San said before Finn walked out from behind the convenient lamp before walking back to Sans.

"You oughta get going, he might come back, and if he does..." Sans said before trailing off which made Finn nervous before Sans's smile widened again while closing his left eye.

"...You'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." Sans said before Finn turned to walk away before he spoke up.

"Hilarious jokes?, more like a **Pun**-ishment." Finn said while walking away while Sans chuckled at Finns joke before he spoke up.

"Actually, hey..." Sans said which made Finn look back to the shorter of the two skeletons.

"Hate to bother ya, but could you do me a favor?" Sans asked before Finn spoke up.

"Sure, you did help me just now and paying people back favors is kinda my thing." Finn said which made Sans's ever present grin widen a bit before he spoke up.

"Thanks...I was thinking... my brother's been kind of down lately... he's only seen a human once, and that was long ago... and seeing you might make his day." Sans said which surprised Finn a bit, mainly from the request, but also from the sad look that momentary appeared on Sans's face when he mentioned another human before returning to his trademark grin.

"Don't worry, he's not dangerous, even if he tries to be, thanks a million, I'll be up ahead." Sans said before he surprised Finn by walking towards the RUINS before turning into the treeline before he seemed to vanish, though it might be the trees hiding Sans from view.

Finn scratched his head for a moment before continuing on while a thought entered his head.

"_Reminds me of Jake and I somewhat...Jake, I wonder if he even misses me."_ Finn sadly thought before the scene shifted to later.

* * *

**Snowdin/ Forest/ Box road/ Finn**

Finn walked along the path while avoiding monsters, though he was stopped by a monster who told jokes before Finn continued on after laughing at one of them.

He found himself at some kind of crossroad before he saw a box with a sign next to it and went to look after stopping at one of the so called save points, hay it warmed Finn's body greatly.

He then walked over to the sign and read it aloud.

"This is a box, you can put an item inside or take an item out, the same box will appear later, so don't worry about coming back, sincerely, a box lover." Finn read before looking to the box with excitement showing in his eyes.

Finn walked over to the box before stabbing the Sword of the dead into the ground next to him before examining the pink jewel sword and the steel sword.

* * *

**The Pink Jewel sword: ATK + 5 DEF + 0 SPD + 15**

**A durable but light sword, allows quick combos effective combos, but ineffective against heavily armored enemies, has a basic summoning enactment attached to pink jewel.**

**Allows the blade to return to owner hand safely, however if blade is broken then enchantment brakes until blade is restored.**

* * *

**Steel sword: ATK + 10 DEF + 10 SPD + 0**

**A basic, all round, steel sword, handy in all close combat situations, however there is no enchantment attached.**

* * *

Finn was amazed with the pink jewel sword, it may be the weakest in attack, but the speed boost was insane, not only that, but the returning enchantment meant that Finn could summon the pink jewel sword at anytime.

So it went like this, the sword of the dead was the strongest but slowest weapon he had with a ghost slayer enchantment, the middle was the basic steel sword, while the weakest was the returning pink jewel sword.

Finn then opened the box before noticing a glove in there before taking it out after inserting his steel sword.

He checked the glove real quick.

* * *

**Tough glove: ATK + 5**

**A worn pink leather glove for five fingered folk.**

* * *

Though it was worn out, Finn was intrigued before checking his gloved hands real quick.

* * *

**Black gloves with hole cut into right: DEF + 5 SPD + 1**

**Simple black gloves with hole cut into right for access to grass sword.**

* * *

Finn was a little surprised, his gloves gloves give a slight defense boost with a point in speed.

He placed the tough glove back into the box before looking into his backpack before pulling out the toy knife before examining it.

* * *

**Toy knife: ATK + 3**

**Made of plastic. A rarity nowadays.**

* * *

Finn didn't know how or why but the knife now made him feel uneasy, for some reason, it fit his hand perfectly while earlier it was the size of a child's toy.

When he went to put it in the box, he felt a powerful urge not to before putting it back into his backpack before frowning.

"_Why did I do that?" _Finn thought before he decided to think about it later and headed north past the sign.

* * *

**Snowdin/ Riverside/ Finn**

When Finn entered the area, all he saw was a fishing pole before noticing that the hook was in the water.

He decided to real it in before noticing that a note was on the hook.

Finn looked closer and saw a photo of a weird looking monster with a phone number attached, he decided to lower the hook back into the water after sweatdropping before he went back to Snowdin's box road and passed it.

* * *

**Snowdin/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered the area, he got surprised when he saw Sans talking to a taller skeleton, the taller skeleton was dressed in some kind of strange armor with an orange to red scarf while he wore orange to red gloves and boots.

When he heard the voice of the larger skeleton, he figured that it must have been Papyrus from the way he talked.

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE..." Papyrus said before he looked in Finn's direction before Sans did as well, though the two alternated with looking back to one another and Finn before looking away.

"SANS!, OH MY GOD!, IS THAT... A HUMAN!?" Papyrus said in shock before the duo looked back to Finn, however Sans's grin widened a bit before speaking up.

"Uhhhhh... actually, I think that's a rock." Sans said while pointing next to Finn who looked over before seeing a rock near him.

"Sup." The rock muttered while Finn did a double take before looking back to the Skelebros.

"OH." Papyrus muttered before Sans spoke up again.

"Hey, what's that next to the rock." Sans said before Papyrus looked right at Finn who gulped a bit when Papyrus's eye sockets widened before looking back to Sans.

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus shouted before looking to Sans.

"IS...IS THAT A HUMAN!?" Papyrus asked Sans who looked back to Papyrus before his grin widened again.

"Yes." Sans said before Papyrus looked to Finn with excitement in his eye sockets.

"OH MY GOG!" Papyrus shouted again before pointing to Finn while looking to Sans.

"SANS, I FINALLY DID IT!, UNDYNE WILL... I'M GONNA... I'LL BE SO... POPULAR!, POPULAR!, POPULAR!" Papyrus said excitedly before he cleared his throat-less throat.

"...AHEM!, HUMAN!, YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA!, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!, I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU!, YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL!, THEN... THEN!" Papyrus said before he bent forward before looking to the sky, or the underground ceiling, with twinkles in his eye sockets before looking to the left while getting a little confused.

"I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT." Papyrus said which made Finn stumble a bit while Sans's normal grin widened a bit.

"IN ANY CASE!, CONTINUE... ONLY IF YOU DARE!" Papyrus said while placing his hand on his hips to look more dramatic before turning away before running down the path.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed while he ran down the path before Finn walked to Sans who grinned again before he looked to Finn.

"Well, that went well." Sans said before Finn sweatdropped while Sans continues.

"Don't sweat it, kid, I'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." Sans said before he followed Papyrus down the path before Finn followed, though he stopped at an odd stand of sorts.

Finn saw that a piece of a cardboard box was used as a sign, he walked over to read it before sweatdropping.

"YOU OBSERVE THE WELL- CRAFTED SENTRY STATION, WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER... I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN!, (NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN.)" Finn read before deciding to leave it before he followed Sans and Papyrus further into Snowdin.

* * *

**Snowdin/ ?/ Finn**

Finn entered the area before seeing another sign, he walked to it before reading it himself.

"Absolutely NO MOVING!" Finn read before sweatdropping.

"_What does that mean." _Finn thought before he started to walk past a stand a bit before hearing growling from said stand before he saw a head popping up from within.

the creature Looked like a dog creature similar to Jake, but with white fur and bandit like clothes, it was taller and thinner though, for some reason though it was looking around while Finn stood still when he got a feeling that he was suppose to stand completely still before he heard the dog speaking.

"Did something move?, was it my imagination?, I can only see moving things, if something WAS moving... for example, a human... I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!" ? said before the dog jumped over the stand's counter before the scene blinked a few times before Finn's SOUL was dragged out.

Finn took a moment to check the dog to see if the checking ability would work on the creature.

* * *

**Doggo 6 ATK 1 DEF**

**Easily excited by movement**

**Hobbies include: Squirrels**

* * *

"Don't move an inch!" Doggo growled before it flung blue colored daggers all around the place which slowly sped from Doggo's body.

Finn was about to move before he heard a voice in his head.

**"Don't move!, it's a blue attack, they will hurt you if you move, stay still." **? said which shocked Finn who got nervous when the attack neared before he gulped when a blade nearly touched his SOUL.

Finn got shocked when the blade passed through him without damaging him at all.

Doggo in the meantime looked like he was trying to Find Finn, but had no luck.

Doggo neared Finn who stood still before he heard the same voice from earlier.

**"Pet him when he walks by." **? said to Finn who got confused but did what the voice said before petting Doggo before pulling his hand away and staying still.

"WHAT!, I'VE BEEN PET!" Doggo shouted before more blue knifes appeared before they past Finn who repeated his action.

"WHERES THAT COMING FROM!?" Doggo asked while looking around before more knifes flew through the place.

**"Stay still now." **? said to Finn who just stood there for a minute before Doggo walked back to his stand somehow before the scenery returned to normal.

"S-S-S-Something pet me... Something that isn't m-m-moving..., I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!" Doggo said before ducking back under the counter while Finn sighed in relief before he continued on the path before Doggo could pop back up.

* * *

**Snowdin/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered the area, he saw Sans before approaching him.

"Hay Sans." Finn said before Sans looked to Finn before nodding.

"Hey kid, just needed to say something to help you later." Sans said before Finn waited for a moment to listen.

"My brother has a very special attack, if you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you." Sans said while Finn remembered what the voice said before nodding.

"Alright." Finn said to Sans who grinned before he walked away before Finn headed north, though he nearly broke his neck a few times when he stepped on the ice.

* * *

**Snowdin/ ?/ Finn**

Finn saw that he was at a cliff edge that had a snowman nearby, he walked to the snowman to look it over before he heard it talk.

"Hello, I am a snowman, I want to see the world... but I cannot move, if you would be so kind, traveler, please... take a piece of me and bring it very far away." The snowman asked before Finn grinned a bit before pulling out one of the cyclops tear bottles before he poured it onto his wounds before he used the empty bottle after his wounds faded before packing a bit of the snowman inside of a bottle before placing it in his backpack.

"Thank you... good luck!" The snowman said before Finn waved before he left the snowman alone before heading east past the ice field.

* * *

**Snowdin/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered, he saw Sans and Papyrus on the other side of a field like area, looked like they were arguing too.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY!, YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!" Papyrus said to Sans who shrugged.

"I think that's called... sleeping." Sans said while Papyrus shook his head.

"EXCUSES!, EXCUSES!" Papyrus said before looking away before noticing Finn who blinked a few times.

"OH-HO!, THE HUMAN ARRIVES!" Papyrus said glee before getting a serious look on his face.

"IN ORDER TO STOP YOU... MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES!" Papyrus said which made Finn gulp, after all he wasn't a puzzle kind of guy.

"I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE... QUITE SHOCKING!" Papyrus said while Sans covered his mouth again while his body shook from fighting from laughing before Papyrus continues.

"FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE... ELECTRICITY MAZE!" Papyrus said which made Finn sweatdrop when he realized what was just said before Papyrus continued.

"WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!, SOUND LIKE FUN?, BECAUSE!, THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK, OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW." Papyrus said before Finn walked forward to examine the maze area, however the group got a **shocking** surprise when Papyrus got zapped instead.

Papyrus was chard black before glaring to Sans who shrugged.

"SANS!, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Papyrus shouted while stomping the ground before Sans shrugged again before pointing to Finn who looked like he was trying to keep from laughing.

"I think the human has to hold the orb." Sans said which made Papyrus blink a few times before looking to the orb, then to Finn.

"OH, OKAY." Papyrus muttered before he walked around, then through the maze before stopping in front of Finn to pass the orb to him.

"HOLD THIS PLEASE." Papyrus said before he tossed the orb into the air before rushing back through the path he took before Finn caught the orb before it hit the ground.

"OKAY, TRY NOW!" Papyrus called to Finn who looked to the orb before looking to the maze before smiling which got the brotherly duo's attention.

"Hay Papyrus, as long as I pass this maze with the orb in hand, I solve the puzzle right?" Finn said which made the skelebro duo look to one another before looking back to Finn.

"OF COURSE, BUT IT WILL BE IMPOSSIBLE FOR ANYONE BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!, TO SOLVE WITHOUT HARM!" Papyrus said before Finn tossed the orb into his left hand before using his right to pull out the lightening blade which surprised the brotherly duo who looked on in confusion when Finn took a few steps onto the maze while examining the blade.

* * *

**Lightening blade ATK + 7 DEF + 0 SPD + 0**

**A weapon found on the dungeon train, enchanted to fire bolts electricity, however due to it's shape, it's unsuitable for prolonged close range combat, mainly for stealth attacks or for ranged attacks.**

* * *

"You two might want to step back a few steps." Finn said after grinning at the weapons description before twirling the bolt shaped blade into a reverse grip before he stabbed the blade into the ground which shocked the duo before seeing the blade slowly emitting a blue glow before stepping back like Finn said before a wave of electricity shot in all directions, Sans walked backwards some more while Papyrus stood there when he saw that it looked like a blue attack.

However Papyrus got shocked again when the energy passed through him which worried Sans before he looked to Finn who looked like his body was smoking.

"GAGAGAGAGAGA!" Papyrus grunted for a few seconds before he looked more cooked then ever before stumbling around.

Finn in the meantime pulled the lightening blade out of the ground before Sans saw that Finn was stumbling around the maze, is this was an anime he would have swirls for eyes right now.

"N-N-Not m-m-my b-best Id-dea." Finn groaned before stumbling around the maze before he dropped the lightening blade before Finn and Papyrus bumped into one another before sliding to the ground while groaning with their backs to one another.

"Aaaaahhhhh/ AAAAAAAAHHHHHH." Finn/Papyrus groaned before Sans started to full on laugh which got the shocked duo back to their senses before Finn hopped back to his feet while Papyrus got back to his feet as well, though Papyrus stumbled a little before getting his bearings.

"G-GOOD ONE HUMAN, THOUGH I WOULD HAVE DONE BETTER." Papyrus gloated before he saw Finn reach into his backpack before pulling out a bottle of cyclops tears before setting it on the ground before grabbing another.

Finn then passed it to Papyrus who looked at the bottle with confusion.

"WHAT IS THIS HUMAN, A BOTTLE OF WATER?" Papyrus asked before Finn chuckled a few times.

"Nah man, it's cyclops tears, acts like a potion that can heal a lot of injuries, just a few drops will heal cuts and bruises, pour it on you and your body will heal completely, broken bones included." Finn said before he opened his own bottle before pouring some on his burns before they faded right before Papyrus's eyes.

"WOWIE, THAT IS AN INCREDIBLE BOTTLE OF TEARS, NOT AS INCREDIBLE AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BUT INCREDIBLE NONETHELESS, SEEMS TO ACT LIKE MONSTER FOOD, JUST IN LIQUID FORM." Papyrus said before he uncorked the bottle before pouring the bottle on his skull which returned it to normal before the tears flowed onto his armor which restored it to its white colored luster, he body returned to normal while his HP rose.

Papyrus had half of a bottle left before corking it again.

"THANK YOU FOR THE BOTTLE HUMAN, BUT IT WON'T SAVE YOU FROM MY BROTHER's PUZZLE WHICH IS NEXT." Papyrus said before running off while laughing.

"NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed before heading deeper into Snowdin while Finn sighed before looking to Sans after picking up his lightening blade.

"Granted I may have zapped him by accident, but I healed the guy and he took off with the cyclops tears, no respect I tell ya." Finn muttered before Sans chuckled.

"Hehe, Hey, sorry for the bottle, but my brother seems like he's having fun, by the way, did you see that weird outfit he's wearing?" Sans asked Finn who nodded.

"Yeah, seems kinda off for this place." Finn said when he noticed that the armor seemed more for warmer weather then this cold place.

"We made it years ago for a costume party, he hasn't worn anything else sense..." Sans said which made Finn flinch, he may wear his clothes a lot, but he at least changes every now and then.

"Keeps calling it his Battle body, man, isn't my brother cool?" Sans said before grinning while Finn chuckled.

"Ice cold." Finn said while Sans grinned from Finns joke before Finn followed Papyrus deeper into Snowdin.

* * *

**Snowdin/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered the area, he looked around and saw an ice cream stand which confused him greatly sense it would seem better to place it in a hot area.

When Finn walked over he heard the ice cream vendor who's eyes were closed, who also looked like a humanoid rabbit, speaking up.

"I don't understand why these aren't selling... It's the perfect weather for something cold..." ? said before opening one eye when he heard Finn walking to him.

"OH!, A CUSTOMER!" ? said excitedly while Finn flinched.

"Would you like some Nice cream, It's the frozen treat that warms your heart!, Now just 15G!" The Nice cream vendor said before Finn sighed at the hopeful look on the vendor's face before he fished out 15G from his backpack.

He passed it to the Nice cream vendor before the vendor passed him one that looked chocolate flavored.

"Here you go!, have a super-duper day!" The Nice cream vendor said before Finn walked away while looking at the...Nice cream... for some reason, it didn't feel cold.

Finn then shrugged before he bit into the treat before his eyes widened, the Nice cream was cold, but a lot warmer then expected, like it was like he was eating something like... a lukewarm but...tasty ice cream which confused him greatly before he finished it off before a warm sensation went through his body.

Finn then looked to the stick that Nice cream was on before looking back to the vendor who waved back before Finn continued to only see Sans nearby which confused him.

"_How did Sans get by me?" _Finn thought before passing it off when he approached the skeleton.

"Hay there kid, I've been thinking of selling treats too, want some fried snow?, it's just 5G." Sans said before Finn gave the skeleton an are you kidding me look before heading past the skeleton who chuckled a bit.

"Eh, could hurt asking." Sans said before he followed Papyrus while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Snowdin/ ?/ Finn**

Finn entered the area before seeing two stands with a sign in between before he read it after checking the stands for anyone.

"SMELL DANGER RATING... Snow Smell - Snowman WHITE rating, can be YELLOW rating." Finn read before sweatdropping before going lower.

"Unsuspicious Smell - Puppy BLUE rating, Smell of rolling around." Finn read before realizing that a dog creature put it here before he read lower.

"Weird Smell - Humans, GREEN rating, Destroy at all costs!" Finn read before scratching his head, for some reason the GREEN rating was red, but that might be because he is colorblind to the color green, Finn shuddered at the memory before he returned to the previous path before heading south before heading east, he ignored the snowball sense he was getting cold.

* * *

**Snowdin/? / Finn**

When Finn entered the area, he saw Sans and Papyrus talking before he approached which got the duo's attention.

"HUMAN!, I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR..." Papyrus started to say before looking at Sans's puzzle again before glaring at his brother.

"SANS!, WHERE'S THE PUZZLE!" Papyrus shouted before Sans pointed to a piece of paper on the ground.

"It's right there, on the ground, trust me, there's no way they can get past this one." Sans said which irritated Papyrus greatly before he sighed before Finn walked forward before looking at the paper before dropping it with another are you kidding me look on his face before walking to the skeleton duo.

"SANS!, THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Papyrus shouted while Sans shrugged.

"Whoops, I knew I should have used today's crossword instead." Sans said which shocked Papyrus greatly.

"WHAT!?, CROSSWORD!?, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!" Papyrus said before he looked to Sans who grinned again.

"IN MY OPINION, JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST." Papyrus said which shocked Sans a little.

"What?, Really, dude?, that easy-peasy word scramble?, that's for baby bones." Sans said while Papyrus stuttered.

"UN-UNBELIEVABLE!, HUMAN SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!" Papyrus said while looking to Finn who leaned back in surprised before scratching his cheek before glancing to Sans who pointed to Papyrus without being noticed before Finn spoke up.

"Jumble." Finn said while Papyrus grinned.

"HA!, HA!, YES!, HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT!, IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE SO DIFFICULT!, NYEH!, HEH, HEH HEH!" Papyrus said before he ran deeper into Snowdin before Sans walked up to Finn.

"Thanks for saying Junior jumble just to appease my brother, yesterday he got stumped trying to solve the horoscope." Sans said which made Finn sweatdrop before he chuckled.

"He...hehe.. well.. Papyrus must be better then me at puzzles, I'm more of a brawn over brain kind of guy." Finn said while Sans shrugged.

"Well, my bro is cool like that." Sans said before Finn followed Papyrus while waving to Sans who waved back.

* * *

**Snowdin/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered, he got really confused when he saw a note on the ground next to a table with Spaghetti which was next to a microwave that looked similar to what Marceline had in her home.

Finn walked to the note before reading it.

"HUMAN!, PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI." Finn read before reading more before sweatdropping before he put the note down.

He walked to the spaghetti before tapping it, it was frozen solid, inedible.

Finn then walked to the microwave before noticing that the plug was...unplugged.

Finn sighed before continuing on after he stopped by another save point.

_"This is an odd adventure I'll give it that." _Finn said before the scene changed.

* * *

**Snowdin/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered the area, he saw a sign that read Dog marriage before noticing another camera in the tree next to it before tapping it with his gloved hand.

"Wonder who's on the other end." Finn muttered before he continued on.

He barely took a few steps before his SOUL appeared before another dog creature appeared, this time wearing armor, which Finn checked when it neared him.

* * *

**LESSER DOG: ATK 7 DEF 0**

**Wields a stone dogger made of pomer-granite.**

* * *

Finn sweatdropped when he read it's stats.

"DEF 0?, with all of that armor?" Finn muttered before hearing the voice from earlier.

**"Pet the guy a few times, same with the dog from earlier." **? said which surprised Finn when he dodged Lesser dog's charging attack.

Finn barely rose his hand and Lesser dog got excited before rushing to Finn who petted Lesser dog before his soul returned to his body.

"Err...that was easy." Finn said before he looked around.

"Uhhh...hay, do you know where Papyrus went?" Finn asked Lesser dog who waged his tale before running to the hidden switch on the ground nearby before he pointed to the gate that lowered.

"Thanks!" Finn called before he ran to the opened gate while Lesser dog barked happily.

When Finn crossed a wooden bridge though, he saw two more dogs approaching, both wearing armor with hoods and carrying long battleaxes.

"What's that smell?, (Where's that smell?)" both ? said before sniffing Finn who sweatdropped when he realized that this might be a pattern.

"If your a smell... (... Identify yoursmellf!" Both ? said before sniffing Finn again before jumping back while getting on guard before Finn's SOUL was pulled from his body before he heard the voice again.

**"Roll around in the dirt, you'll smell like a puppy to them." **? said before Finn, who just gave up on trying to figure out the voice long ago, just rolled around the ground before getting back up, he smelt like a puppy which confused the dogs.

"A puppy?" dog one said before the other sniffed the air as well.

"Are you actually a little puppy!?" dog two said, though Finn now got it as a females voice.

**"Now pet them." **? said before Finn rushed over and petted the dogs heads which made their tails wag before Finn's SOUL was returned to his body.

"Dogs can pet other dogs?" Dog one who was now identified as Dogamy while the other, Dogaressa sniffed the air in shock.

"A new world has opened up for us..." Dogaressa said before Dogamy looked in Finn's direction.

"Thanks weird puppy!" Dogamy said before the doggy duo walked away before Finn followed a minute later.

* * *

**Snowdin/?/ Finn**

When Finn entered the area, he saw another puzzle with a sign, this one looked simple though, just turn the X's into O's and press the switch.

Finn did as instructed before he continued before he saw Papyrus blocking the way, he noticed Finn before gripping his head in surprise.

"WHAT!?, HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP?" Papyrus asked Finn who shrugged before Papyrus squinted his eye sockets.

"AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY..." Papyrus said before trailing off before Finn looked confused.

"IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?" Papyrus asked Finn who looked more confused then ever before he realized that he was talking about the Spaghetti.

"Oh... I left it alone." Finn said which surprised Papyrus.

"REALLY!?, WOWIE... YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOR OF MY HOMECOOKED PASTA... JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME?" Papyrus said which made Finn chuckle.

"Y-Yeah man...let's go with that." Finn said while Papyrus grinned.

"FRET NOT HUMAN!, I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS... WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT!, HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH NYEH!" Papyrus said before leaving while laughing before Finn followed with an exhausted look on his face.

"_I...cannot wait to find a bed later." _Finn thought before he followed Papyrus.

* * *

**Snowdin/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered the area, he saw Papyrus before walking to him before Papyrus spoke up.

"MY BROTHER STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY, HOW SADDENING... SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT HE WOULD DO... WITHOUT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM?, NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said before Finn chuckled before he continued on the path.

When he walked by a tree, he noticed a switch on it before he stopped in front of another puzzle.

Before he could check the switch, Papyrus walked to Finn before speaking up.

"HUMAN!, HMMM... HOW DO I SAY THIS... YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE, SO... I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE... BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE." Papyrus said before rubbing the back of his skull while Finn sweatdropped.

"UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND, NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT!, AND, AS USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE AROUND!, I SUPPOSE WHAT I AM SAYING IS..." Papyrus said before he turned to the wind which made his scarf catch hero wind.

"WORRY NOT, HUMAN!, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM!, THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED!, MEANWHILE, FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF!, I'll TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER!" Papyrus said before he walked over to examine the puzzle before Finn heard the voice again.

**"Use the switch on the tree, it will solve the puzzle for you, press the switch next to the sign after." **? said before Finn shrugged again, he walked to the tree while Papyrus was distracted before he pressed the switch on the tree before pressing the switch on the ground which turned all of the X's into O's at once which surprised Papyrus before he turned to Finn.

"WOW!, YOU SOLVED IT!, AND YOU DID IT ALL WITHOUT MY HELP... INCREDIBLE!, I'M IMPRESSED!, YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO!, WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN!, IT MIGHT BE TO EASY FOR YOU!, NYEH HEH HEH!, HEHEHEH!" Papyrus said before rushing on ahead while laughing while Finn sweatdropped.

"How many puzzles are there?" Finn said before he walked through the puzzle before seeing Sans again, Finn just gave up on figuring out how he got past him before walking up to the skeleton.

"Good job on solving it so quickly, you didn't even need my help." Sans before his grin widened while Finn frowned when he thought it was Sans helping him throughout Snowdin, but the voice was different, Sans spoke up again which got Finn's attention.

"Which is great, 'cause I love doing absolutely nothing." Sans said which made Finn made Finn sweatdrop.

"_Don't know who's lazier, Sans or Jake." _Finn thought before he continued on ahead while waving to Sans again who waved back before the scene shifted.

* * *

**Snowdin/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered the area, he immediately saw Sans and Papyrus on the other end of a puzzle, Finn walked forward which got the duo's attention.

"HEY, IT'S THE HUMAN!, YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE!, IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS!" Papyrus said before he pointed to the tiles on the ground.

"YOU SEE THESE TILES!?" Papyrus said before Finn nodded.

"Yeah, kinda... greyish." Finn said before Papyrus nodded with closed eyes.

"CORRECT!, ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH..., THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR!, EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION!" Papyrus said before he continued while Finn got a bad feeling about this.

"RED TILES ARE IMPASSABLE!, YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM!" Papyrus said before continuing.

"YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC!, THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU!" Papyrus explained while Finn started to get a headache already.

"GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES!, IF YOU STEP ON THEM... YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER!" Papyrus said which made Finn gulp, he was colorblind to the color green after all, guess he'll just pretend all red is impassible.

"ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE-SCENTED!, THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMALL DELICIOUS!" Papyrus said which made Finn sweatdrop.

"Sound like a good tile to me." Finn said which made Papyrus grin before he continued.

"BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES, SWIM THROUGH THEM IF YOU LIKE, BUT... IF YOU SMALL LIKE ORANGES... THE PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU!" Papyrus said before Finn facepalmed.

"Me and my big mouth." Finn said which made Papyrus and Sans chuckle before Papyrus continued.

"ALSO IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU!" Papyrus said which made Finn groan sense he was already having trouble following the instructions.

"PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY!, YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE!, HOWEVER, THE SLIPPERY SOAP SMALLS LIKE LEMONS!, WHICH PIRANHAS SO NOT LIKE!, PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OK!" Papyrus said which made Finn sigh in slight relief, at least the purple helps with blue.

"FINALLY, PINK TILES!.." Papyrus said which made Finn sigh in relief sense they were nearing the ending. **(I got to agree with Finn here, my hands hurt from typing all of this!)**

"THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING!, STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE!" Papyrus said while Finn sighed in great relief.

"HOW WAS THAT!?, UNDERSTAND?" Papyrus asked Finn who just nodded rapidly.

"Yeah!, Yeah!, I got all of that!" Finn said so he wouldn't have to listen the instructions again which made Papyrus smile.

"GREAT!, THEN THERE'S ONE LAST THING..." Papyrus said which made Finn gulp when he saw the serious look on Papyrus's face.

"THIS PUZZLE..." Papyrus said which made Finn hold his breath for a few seconds before Papyrus continued.

"IS ENTIRELY RANDOM!" Papyrus shouted which made Finn faceplant into the ground with a grunt before he got back up.

"WHAT!?" Finn shouted which made Papyrus laugh for a few seconds before he spoke up.

"NYEH HEH HEH!, WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH, IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE... THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE!" Papyrus said which made Finn gulp again.

"NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION!, NYEH HEH HEH!, GET READY...!" Papyrus said before throwing the switch before the puzzle activated.

Finn got worried when the lights started to go into random patterns like Papyrus said before the lights sped up.

Finn wasn't a puzzle guy, if this one was the real deal then Finn was in trouble.

Finn and Papyrus got the shock of their lives when the puzzle stopped, instead of a serious puzzle, Finn got a straight shot to the goal when it was just a pink path with two red walls which blocked him from wondering around.

Papyrus didn't say anything, he just stumbled away in shock before Finn walked across the puzzle before Sans spoke up.

"Actually, that spaghetti from earlier... it wasn't to bad for my brother sense he started cooking lessons, he's been improving a lot." Sans said which made Finn sweatdrop before Sans continued.

"I bet if he keeps it up, next year he'll make something edible." Sans said with a grin on his face before Finn chuckled before he continued onward.

* * *

**Snowdin/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered the area, he saw a few dog head snowman, a stand, and another save point, he also saw a humanoid reindeer.

He approached the save point before using it before continuing while the reindeer person just looked at the snowdogs.

* * *

**Snowdin/ ?/ Finn**

**(I'll be a bit lazy here and say that Sans already solved this puzzle for Finn sense Finn told him that he wasn't good with puzzles with let him move on to the next area.)**

* * *

**Snowdin/?/ Finn**

When Finn entered he saw that the area was littered with piles of snow, he poked them with a stick he found nearby and for some reason 30G was in one of them.

However before he could continue onward, a dog's head popped up from the ground from a pile which blocked his path which made Finn grin before he frown when the dog stood, and stood it did.

The dog was bare to the middle of his lower leg, but when it stood, it towered over Finn with heavy armor equipped,before his SOUL popped out before he examined the dog.

* * *

**GREATER DOG: ATK 6 DEF 4**

**It's so excited that it thinks fighting is just play**

* * *

Finn sweatdropped before he heard the voice again.

**"Just use the stick in your hand and it'll leave you alone." **? said before Finn waved the stick in front of Greater dog before it's sight glued to the stick before Finn tossed it with all of his might in the opposite direction before jumping out of the way when Greater dog charged for the stick before Finn's SOUL returned to him before he rushed through the area before Greater dog could return.

* * *

**Snowdin/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered the area, he just saw a bridge and nothing else, he started to cross before seeing Sans and Papyrus on the other end who saw Finn approaching.

"HUMAN!, THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE!" Papyrus said before he held his arms wide before speaking up again.

"BEHOLD!, THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" Papyrus said before he raised his right arms and snapped his gloved fingers before his puzzle activated somewhat.

A mace and torch made one row, two spears made another, while a cannon and...a tied up dog made the third row.

"WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE!, CANNONS WILL FIRE!, SPIKES WILL SWING!, BLADES WILL SLICE!" Papyrus said while he pointed to each part.

"EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN!, ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!, ARE YOU READY!?, BECAUSE!, I!, AM!, ABOUT!, TO DO IT!" Papyrus said before Finn got ready with a grin on his face, this seemed more to his liking, an obstacle course!

However when the machine didn't start after a minute Sans spoke up.

"Well?, what's the holdup?" Sans asked while Papyrus looked a little nervous at the question.

"HOLDUP!?, WHAT HOLDUP!?, I'M... I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!" Papyrus said before everyone stood there for a minute, nothing happened.

"That, uh, doesn't look very activated." Sans said humorsly while Finn agreed, though Finn crossed his arms sense they were getting cold from him just standing there.

"WELL!, THIS CHALLENGE!, IT SEEMS... MAYBE... TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH." Papyrus said before Finn gave him an are you kidding me look.

"YEAH!, WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE!, I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS!, MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR!, AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED!, BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT!, NO CLASS AT ALL!, AWAY IT GOES!" Papyrus said before snapping his fingers again which made the traps vanish before he looked away.

"PHEW!" Papyrus said before looking back to Finn who looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?, THAT WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS!, NYEH!, HEH!, ... HEH?, " Papyrus said before he rushed deeper into snowdin before Finn walked across the bridge before Sans spoke up when he got near.

"I don't know what my brothers going to do now, if I were you, I would make sure I understand BLUE ATTACKS." Sans said before Finn nodded before he headed deeper into Snowdin.

* * *

**Snowdin/ ?/ Finn**

When Finn entered, the first thing he saw was a sign that said welcome to Snowdin.

Finn then grinned when he saw an actual house before rushing to it, though he stopped at the save point just in case, he also saw another box next to it before checking to his shock that the steel sword and tough glove was still inside of it.

Finn then entered the house before he shook off a little snow that built up on his trek before he heard a voice speaking.

"Hello traveler, How can I help you?" ? said before Finn looked up to see a humanoid cat creature before he walked up to her.

"Hi." Finn said while waving a bit before ? smiled a bit.

"Hiya, and welcome to Snowdin, I can't remember the last time I saw a fresh face around here." ? said before frowning.

"Where did you come from?, the capital?" ? said which made Finn nervously grin before ? smiled a bit.

"You don't look like a tourist, are you here by yourself?" ? asked Finn who grinned.

"Hehe, yeah, alone right now." Finn said before he felt his mood drop greatly before shaking his head.

"Is there anything to do here?" Finn asked ? before she took a moment to think.

"You want to know what to do here in Snowdin?, Grillby's has food, and the library has information..., and if your tired, you can take a nap at the inn, it's right next door, my sister runs it." ? said which made Finn grin, mainly from the fact that this place can give him food and a warm place to sleep at night, or when ever night is down here.

"And if you're bored, then you can sit outside and watch those wacky skeletons do their thing, there's two of 'em... brothers, I think, they just showed up one day and... asserted themselves, the town has gotten a lot more interesting since then." ? said while Finn sweatdropped.

"_Those two sure are something." _Finn thought before he decided to leave.

"You not gonna buy anything?" ? said before Finn chuckled.

"Maybe later, I just want to get a bite to eat and head to the inn for sleep, I'm exhausted." Finn said which made ? shrug.

"Alright then, see you maybe." ? said before Finn exited the shop before heading into town.

He past by some towns folk on his way to Grillby's, some were mainly rabbits, some were bears, one was even a dinosaur who stopped him to talk with Finn.

"Yo, your a kid right, you seem like one but your not wearing a strip shirt, did you lose it or something." ? said before Finn sweatdropped before he answered.

"Uhh, I'm nearly 18 years old, from where I'm from, I'm nearly an adult." Finn said before ?'s eyes widened before nodding.

"Oh, Alright, see you later mister." ? said before running off before Finn shrugged before entering Grillby's.

* * *

**Snowdin/ Grillby's/ Finn**

When Finn entered the bar, he saw to his surprise Doggo, Dogamy, Dogaressa, greater dog and lesser dog.

They looked like they were playing poker or something.

Everyone else in the bar was a stranger to Finn except for Sans who was sitting in front of a fire elemental who looked like it was working at the bar, though one guy who sat in a booth while eating a burger was wearing a robe so was unable to tell who the person looked like except for green glowing eyes under the figures hood. **(That's me by the way enjoying a Grillby made burger.)**

Finn approached before sitting next to Sans, however when he sat on the stool, the sound of a whoopee cushion went off before everyone looked to Finn who blushed before Sans started to chuckle.

"Hehe, never gets old." Sans said before he drank from a bottle of ketchup of all things which made Finn cringe before he pulled the whoopee cushion out from under him before he tossed it at Sans who caught it before placing it into his pocket.

Finn then felt the temperature rise in front of him before seeing the Fire elemental looking into his direction before the sound of crackling fire was heard which confused finn as a result before Sans spoke up.

"Grillby's asking if you want anything to eat or drink." Sans said before Finn blinked a few times while looking around the bar.

"Uhh. what do you have for anyone near 18 years of age?" Finn said which made Grillby look around for a moment before he reached for a bottle of soda before placing it in front of Finn before Grillby walked away from the counter for a moment while Sans spoke up.

"Grillb's is gonna be a bit before he gets back." Sans said while Finn looked around the room before looking back over to Sans.

"I gotta say, this place is amazing, first off the RUINS are...well... kinda full of life, and this place...it's like a winter wonderland, though I get the feeling that it's not all good down here." Finn said before Sans took another swig of his ketchup bottle before looking to Finn.

"Can't really blame you for feeling that, we've been stuck down here for so long that I lost track of time long ago... when.. Frisk died... I thought there was a silver lining that we would at least be free... but..." Sans said before trailing off before he took another swig of his ketchup bottle before looking to Finn who gave Sans a worried look when San's grin actually turned to a frown for a moment before turning back into a grin when he heard Grillby entering the room.

Grillby was wearing flame proof gloves while he carried something in his hands before he placed it in front of Finn who gulped when he recognized the smell before his stomach let loose a growl like no other.

A freaking cheeseburger of all things was placed in front of him, however before he could reach for it, Grillby placed his hand in front of Finn before he crackled again before Sans spoke up.

"30G, and that's with Grillby giving you a discount thanks to his good mood." Sans translated for Grillby before Finn fished in his backpack for the 30G before passing it to Grillby who placed it in his register before going back to wiping his glass cups.

Finn then dug into the burger before his eyes widened, the burger was... perfect, no burns, it was juicy, it was perfect.

"This burger...it's... no word can describe how perfect it is." Finn said before Sans and Grillby looked to one another before chuckling, though Grillby crackled like breaking branches.

"Hehe, Well, Grillby has been working here for years, kinda perfected his cooking skills." Sans said before taking another swig of ketchup before setting it on the counter while Finn devoured the burger before he drank the soda while Sans reached into his other pocket before grabbing a few G's before he placed it on the counter before looking to Finn.

"Well if you'll excuse me, but I got to make like a tree and leaf." Sans said which made Finn chuckle from the bad joke before looking to Finn.

"Well like I said earlier, remember about the BLUE ATTACK kid." Sans said before Finn spoke up.

"Hay Sans." Finn said before Sans looked to Finn who looked back to Finn for a moment before Finn spoke up.

"My names Finn, got it memorized?" Finn said while tapping the side of his head which made Sans chuckle before he turned to the bar door. **(I couldn't resist a kingdom hearts reference here, maybe more later, though this is the only time i'll tell you if it is a reference, I'll leave it to you to find out if I leave more.)**

"Yeah, see you later Finn." Sans said before he left the bar.

Finn then returned to his soda before he finished it off before he got up from the stool before he looked to Grillby.

"Thanks for the food Grillby, may come here later for more after I sleep at the inn." Finn said before Grillby crackled which made Finn sweatdrop before he heard one of the monsters nearby speaking up.

"He said that your welcome here anytime if your a well mannered customer." The monster said before going back to their food before Finn sweatdropped again.

"Thanks...well good night then." Finn said before leaving the building while Grillby nodded before he resumed his glass cleaning.

* * *

**"Snowdin/ Town/ Finn**

When Finn exited the bar, he walked to the Inn before entering to see a rabbit humanoid acting as the clerk.

_"Must be the sister." _Finn thought before he walked to the counter.

"Welcome to the Snowed Inn." ? said before Finn nodded.

"Thanks, names Finn, and I was hoping I could get a room for the night, I just traveled here from the RUINS and I'm exhausted." Finn said before he yawned which made the receptionist smile.

"Well then, one night is 60G with no food, or 80G with food." ? said before he pulled out 60G before realizing that he was now running out of gold, only had 10G left.

_"Gonna need more later._" Finn thought before passing the 60G to the receptionist who counted the gold quickly before nodding.

"Alright then, here is your key, have a nice night." ? said before passing Finn the key before he was shown to his room.

* * *

**Snowdin/ Snowed Inn/ Room 2/ Finn**

"Enjoy your stay here, and if you need anything, please let me know." ? said before she left the room while Finn stretched his body before he removed his equipment before placing it on the ground near the bed before removing his googles, scarf, and boots before placing them next to his bag.

He then looked to his shirt before realizing that he would need new clothes, his pant were OK so far, but his shirt was ripped here and there but decided that it would have to be changed tomorrow, right now he wanted sleep.

Finn laid on the bed before he started to drift off, but before he could he heard the voice from earlier, though it came out as a chuckle.

**"Well, sense we're alone, I hope you don't mind if we talk." **? said before Finn sat on in shock before looking to his left to see a person who looked a lot like Frisk who floated in the air while examining a knife.

All in all the person looked like a red see through ghost, the knife was see through as well.

"Who are you!?" Finn asked with his guard up before he summoned his pink jewel sword before the ghost rose an eyebrow before chuckling.

**"Hehe, well...first off, bad choice for a weapon Finn, I would have gone for the ghost hurting sword, and second..." **? said before trailing off while Finn got up from the bed.

**"I guess you can say I'm one of your past lives... names Chara... the first Human to fall into the underground." **Chara said before the scene faded to black.

* * *

**TME exited the bar after paying before looking to the readers with a grin on his face.**

**"Well everyone, I hope this cliffhanger makes it so you'll stick with this story longer, and I hope I stayed with each persons character, was kind of iffy with Frisk, but I feel like things went well this chapter, also for thoughs who think that Finn's swords are overpowered, just think for a minute, Finns weapons...are well actually weapons, much more powerful then a toy knife for sure, but not as strong as the other items in the underground." TME said before he looked upward.**

**"Now onto Finn's reset ability...or is it called SAVE?, eh I'll let you guys and gals decide that one, anyway, the ability Finn got is slightly different in a few ways but that won't be told till a later chapter." TME said before the colors went monochrome around him before he saw a figure appearing in front of him.**

**"HElLo TMe, i HopE I'M NoT iNtErrUpTINg anytHing." Gaster said before TME sweatdropped.**

**"Well... this is the outro, so I guess your not interrupting anything, so... what do you need?" TME asked while Gaster smiled before gesturing for TME to follow him while TME looked to the readers.**

**"Well... I guess I'll be following Gaster for now, everyone... hope I don't get killed and hope you guys like the story so far." TME said before he followed Gaster to a portal he opened before TME looked to the readers one more time.**

**"Wish me luck everyone." TME said before he entered the portal before it faded before the scene faded to black while the colors returned to the scenery.**


	4. Pacifist arc: Snowdin (Part one half)

**TME followed Gaster through the portal before finding himself in the void.**

**"So... why bring me here again Gaster?" TME asked while he placed his hands in his pockets before Gaster turned to him.**

**"A rEqueSt oF SoRts, i WaNT you ToO PuT me iN YoUR STorY so that I CAN EsCape froM HerE." Gaster asked while TME gave Gaster a shocked look.**

**"What!?" TME said in a shocked tone before Gaster smiled a bit from TME's expression.**

**"It's SImPLE, You CAn WriTE a WAY For ME TO GEt INto YOur STOrY That CAn Get YOur ReadEr's aTTenTion, AnD i WoULd Get MY FrEEDom." Gaster said while TME crossed his arms.**

**"I'll... have to think on that, It may work but only if I can fit it into the story." TME said while Gaster nodded.**

**"THaT WiLl HaVe TO Do fOr NOw, GoOd LuCK TmE." Gaster said before he vanished to a different area of the void while TME looked to the readers.**

**"Well... as you can read, It seems Gaster might make an appearance later in the story, I have a few ideas, but none set in stone yet." TME said while he looked around the void.**

**"Now, while I figure out how to try and get Gaster in the story, I'll get out of your hair by getting into said story, this one might be a bit odd sense it's mainly a flashback chapter so it might be a little short, but it does give a bit more back story for the Chara and the fem version of Asriel for this story." TME said before the camera shifted to Finn in the Inn.**

* * *

**Last time**

_**"Well, sense we're alone, I hope you don't mind if we talk." **? said before Finn sat on in shock before looking to his left to see a person who looked a lot like Frisk who floated in the air while examining a knife._

* * *

_"Who are you!?" Finn asked with his guard up before he summoned his pink jewel sword before the ghost rose an eyebrow before chuckling._

* * *

_**"I guess you can say I'm one of your past lives... names Chara... the first Human to fall into the underground." **Chara said before the scene faded to black._

* * *

**Now**

**Snowdin/ Snowed Inn/ Room 2/ Finn**

"What!?" Finn said in shock before Chara chuckled a few time before speaking up.

**"What?, no thank you for helping you get here?"** Chara said in a slightly sarcastic tone before it looked out of the window before Finn spoke up.

"I ask again, what!?" Finn said before Chara sighs.

**"Guess your not very intelligent even after nearly turning 18." **Chara said before floating around the room while Finn got irritated at that insult, but before he could speak up, Chara did.

**"Tell me, you already know Shoko from one of the later past lives, but I'm from before the mushroom wars, but right after these monsters got sealed down here." **Chara said which shocked Finn greatly.

"Uhhh... how old are you then?" Finn asked which made Chara shrug.

**"No clue, lost count when the years past before I found myself as one of your past lives, I died when Asriel and I went outside of the underground, but we... ran into complications after we made it to the surface which resulted in our untimely ends." **Chara said while Finn got confused.

"Complications?" Finn said before he set his blade down next to the bed while Chara looked out of the window before continuing.

**"It all started when I first fell to the underground..." **Chara said before the scene flashbacked to when Chara first fell to the underground.

* * *

**Unknown years ago/ Mt. Ebbot/ Chara (Living at time, unknown age, possibly 13-15)**

_It was many years ago, so many that it even predated the mushroom wars, possibly any war that is known to Humans except for the one which sealed the monsters in Mt. Ebbot._

_The scene went to Chara as they ran up the mountain path for the first time, they seemed a little lower then Finn in age, Finn was 17 but Chara at this point looked to be in their 13-15's, height, around 3-4 feet tall or so, and a physique which seemed to make Chara a male in this story, he seemed slightly injured when blood ran down his head from a cut like wound._

_"Damn!, Damn!" Chara said when they ran up the hill towards the top to Mt. Ebbot while he heard people chasing him._

_"WHERE IS THAT THIEF!, I'LL MAKE HIM REGRET STEALING FROM ME AGAIN!" An angered person shouted while Chara grit his teeth when other agreed sense he stole from their shops as well._

_"It was just freaking piece of fresh bread from that guy!, and I got a freaking cut to the head!" Chara thought before he ran further up the mountain while various thought's filled his head, mainly this one._

_"Why!?, I may steal every now and then!, but it's to survive, and it was just one slice!, why can't anyone get that!?" Chara rapidly thought while he ran more towards the top while the voices grew louder._

_"I BET THAT PUNK IS HEADING TOWARDS THE TOP LIKE ALWAYS!, AFTER HIM OR WE MIGHT LOSE HIM AGAIN!" The angered person said while Chara double timed it to the top, though things got blurry when he did._

_"D-Did I lose t-to much... blood?" Chara said to himself while he slowed to a stumble near the hole that Finn fell into while he heard approaching foot steps._

_"OVER THERE, I SEE THE LITTLE BASTARD!" The angry person yells which brings more footsteps which made Chara turn towards the voices while his vision blurred more before he spoke up._

_"W-What the hell... A-ll I-I did was t-take a bit of bread every now... and then s-sense no one would give... me a j-job." Chara muttered while trying to catch his breath before the angered person walked forward before stopping in front of Chara._

_"Doesn't really matter you demon eyed bastard!, you stole from me and everyone in town repeatedly, now your paying the price!" The angered person said before Chara got the shock of his life when the angered person actually slugged him in the jaw which sent Chara flying, and unfortunately for Chara, it was towards the hole in Mt. Ebbot._

_Everything for Chara went quiet as he fell down the hole before he passed out before the scene shifted back to the present._

* * *

**Snowdin/Snowed Inn/ Room 2/ Finn, Chara (Past life ghost)**

Finn was quiet as he listens to Chara story while Chara took a minute to see if Finn could keep up.

Finn in the meantime was both confused and angered, angered from the way Chara was treated, and confused about the demon eyed part before speaking up before Chara could continue.

"Sorry for stopping you, but what did that guy mean by demon eyed?" Finn said while Chara grinned before his eyes glowed.

**"Let's just say that my family had certain trait that gave us a red eye color normally that seemed to glow when our emotions ****heightens, didn't know if that meant I was descended from anyone magical or it was just a mutation in my family." **Chara said before Chara's grin widened before it looked to Finn.

**"And sense you've been here for awhile, it seems that you inherited that trait as well." **Chara said while Finn blinked a few times before realizing what Chara said.

"WHAT!?" Finn shouted which caused some banging on the wall.

"Keep it down, My family and I are trying to sleep!" the person on the other end of the room called before Finn chuckled nervously.

"Sorry!" Finn called back before he looked to Chara.

"What do you mean!?" Finn said to Chara, this time keeping his voice level so that he wouldn't irritate the neighbors.

**"Simple, look in the mirror in the bathroom." **Chara said before Finn shot into the bathroom with surprising speed before looking into the mirror to see a shocking sight.

The colored part of Finn's eyes looked like they were starting to turn red in color here and there, but for the most part stayed green in one eye, and blue in the other.

Finn looked back to Chara with shock on his face before Chara spoke up while shrugging, though it seemed more of the mocking sort.

"H-How..." Finn stuttered while pointing to his eyes that seemed to glow again when he got worried.

**"Must be the a side effect sense I'm your past life or something, either that or your distantly related to me, could be both for all we know." **Chara said while Finn's jaw dropped in shock while Chara chuckled when Finn didn't say anything after a minute.

**"Sense I shocked you silent at that possible info, why don't I get into the part where I meed Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore." **Chara said while Finn just shook his head.

"H-Hold on!, what about the eyes!?" Finn said while he pointed to his eyes before Chara shrugged.

**"Too late on that subject, now as for when I first got to the underground..." **Chara said before they started where they left off when Chara first fell into the underground.

* * *

**Unknown years ago/ RUINS hole area/ Chara (Living at time)**

_The camera pans to the area where Chara fell, and unfortunately for Chara at this point, there was no flowerbed to break his fall except for a small patch of flowers to keep his head safe._

_Further along the unfortunate line_ _, most of Chara's bones were broken, mainly with his left arm and right leg while he laid on the ground in an unconscious state._

_However after a minute, they started to stir which sent pain throughout his body._

_**"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Chara screamed in agony before he stopped moving to let the pain fade._

_Again, however, footsteps approached which made Chara painfully look over to see to his shock a goat like creature walking his way._

_Chara then felt his shock fade quickly when he realized that nothing could help him now when the goat creature stood next to him which allowed him to get a better look._

_He then realized that the goat creature was female from the dress like sweater she wore, it was a green sweater like dress with yellow stripes that ended at her knees._

_"W-Who... are...y-you?, a-are... y-y-you...g-gonna... kill me?" Chara said while he realized that it hurt to speak before the goat creature spoke up, she had a kind, slightly quiet voice which surprised Chara a bit, he thought she would have a more demonic voice or something._

_"I-I won't hurt you... I came here after hearing someone shouting, and here I am." ? said before Chara looked to the ceiling, or to be more exact, the hole he fell into._

_"You... might...as well...end me, after all...no one...w-would miss me." Chara said which shocked ? before she knelt next to Chara who just looked to the sky past the hole._

_"You... had a rough time huh?" ? said before a green glow emitted from her hands before the mist went to Chara who looked to ? with worry before he noticed that his wounds slowly healed, though it looked like ? was getting exhausted quickly._

_"H-How?" Chara said before ? stopped when her energy ran low before she panted a bit to catch her breath._

_"S-Sorry, my mom is the better healer, but this should at least get you to walk with some support." ? said while Chara looked to ? in shock after he sat up slowly while testing his body._

_Long story short, his body still hurt like hell, but it was at least bearable now._

_"W-Who are you?" Chara asked while the female goat monster smiled a bit._

_"My names Asriel, Asriel Dreemurr, nice to meet whoever you are." Asriel said while she held her hand out towards Chara who looked at it for a moment before he slowly gripped her hand._

_"C-Chara..." Chara said while he shook Asriel's hand, his body still hurt which made it hard to talk while Asriel gave a small smile._

_"Let's get you to my mom shall we?, she can fix you up better then I can." Asriel said before she offered to help Chara up from the ground while he frowned, he wasn't an idiot, he heard about monsters in Mt. Ebbot and heard the stories._

_"But I'm human... don't you want to kill me or something?" Chara asked while Asriel frowned at the question before she smiles a bit a moment later which confused Chara._

_"Personally I don't care if your human or not, all I see is a person in trouble, nothing more." Asriel said before gesturing for Chara to grab her hand again, this time he took it before he was gently pulled to his feet._

_Unfortunately_ _, his body was a lot less healed then either of them thought it was before he felt extreme pain shoot through his right leg which made him stumble._

_Asriel was a little surprised from Chara stumbling before she caught his arm to keep him from falling, however their faces got a little to close which made them blush when it turned out that they where staring for a minute before looking away from one another._

_I-I'm sorry!" Chara said with a blush on his face while his eyes glowed, he was never used to girls or humans in general, he was normally trying to keep away from others on the surface._

_"N-No, I should be the one apologizing!, I probably put to much pressure on your leg." Asriel said with a small blush on her face, she never really reacted with anyone sense they didn't seem to be around her age, and a boy no less._

_To be honest, Asriel was curious about Chara, it was mainly the fact that he was human, but she was also curious as to why he was in that state she found him in, he seemed broken in body and spirit._

_"W-Well, we should get going." Asriel said before she got Chara's right arm over her shoulder before she supported Chara to Toriel's home, or at this point, a newly moved in home when Toriel wanted a place for Asriel and herself to come home too if she was too far from hotland._

_The scene went back to the present while the past duo worked their way through the RUINS._

* * *

**Snowdin/Snowed Inn/ Room 2/ Finn, Chara (Past life ghost)**

**"...It wasn't until we got to Toriel's home that I realized what fully happened, that I was in the underground, a place that was full of monsters who could probably end my life before I knew it." **Chara said before he stopped his story while Finn just stood there in silence before he spoke up.

"So...what happened after?" Finn asked after he sat down on the bed while Chara shrugged.

**"Well... It was after I got to Toriel's home that I fully realized what was happening, I was dealing with a possible head injury along with various broken bones..."** Chara said before he resumed his tale.

* * *

**Unknown years ago/ RUINS/ Toriel's home/ Chara (Living at time), Asriel**

_Asriel had to Support Chara through most of the trapped areas thanks to his injuries, though there was a few funny moment's along the way, mainly blush inducing._

_They then found themselves at the tree in front of Toriels home before Asriel called out._

_"MOOOM!, I NEED YOUR HELP!" Asriel called out while Chara wobbled a bit, their wounds may have been healed somewhat, but the pain his his body got worse to the point that he was having trouble staying awake._

_He heard approaching footsteps before he looked to the source to see a larger goat woman approaching._

_"Must be the mother." Chara thought before he heard the larger goat woman speaking up._

_"Asriel, where were you youn- Good lord what happened?" Toriel said before she rushed over after seeing the injured Chara while Asriel carefully set Chara down on the ground before she spoke to Toriel._

_"I found him injured inside of the RUINS, I tried to treat him, but my skills are only good enough for simple first aid, can you help him?" Asriel explained before she looked to Toriel while she sat up Chara slightly._

_"Of Course my child, just give me a minute." Toriel said before her hands glowed with a green light while Chara spoke up which got the Mother, daughter duo's attention._

_"W-Why?" Chara said which got Toriel and Asriel to look to one another before Asriel shrugged, she had no real idea what Chara meant._

_"Why what my child?" Toriel said while Chara grit his teeth._

_"Why help me?, aren't I one of those Humans who sealed you in here long ago or something?, don't you want to kill me?" Chara said while Toriel and Asriel looked to one another in surprise before Toriel started to giggle which made Chara blink a bit from confusion._

_"Did... I say anything funny?" Chara said with some irritation lacing his voice while Toriel looked to Chara while Asriel decided to sit at the tree to watch._

_"No my child, it's just that why would I hurt you?, you maybe Human, but you haven't done anything to deserve being hurt right?" Toriel said while Chara frowned before he spoke up._

_"Lady, I had to steal things on the surface to survive, and I had to do thing to protect myself after my Parents died, so believe me, I'm not as innocent as you might think." Chara said while Toriel frowned before she spoke up._

_"You...had a rough time huh?" Toriel said which made Chara blink before looking towards Toriel._

_"That's what Asriel here said to me after hearing what I said earlier." Chara said before Toriel looked to Asriel who shrugged before Toriel focused on healing Chara more before she spoke up after a minute._

_"Tell me my child, how old are you?" Toriel asked before Chara spoke up._

_"Last I checked, 13, possibly 14." Chara said while Toriel looked a little surprise before smiling._

_"Why Asriel, he's about as old as you are." Toriel said while Chara and Asriel blushed sense that response was out of nowhere._

_"M-Mom!" Asriel said with an embarrassed blush on her face before Toriel giggled a bit before speaking to Chara._

_"Tell me my child, do you have anyone to go back to?" Toriel asked which made Chara frown before looking away, if either of them wanted to kill him, then they would have done it long ago._

_"No... if I did, I wouldn't be stealing things in the first place." Chara said which made Toriel frown before she smiled._

_"Why not stay here with us then?" Toriel said which made Chara and Asriel look to her smiling face in shock before the camera went back to the present._

* * *

**Snowdin/Snowed Inn/ Room 2/ Finn, Chara (Past life ghost)**

**"... And that's how I ended up with Mom, Dad, and Asriel back then before I got used to being in a family again." **Chara said while Finn listened to Chara's story before speaking up.

"Hay... I know this might be an odd question, but why are you calling Toriel and her husband, Mom, and Dad, which I get, but not calling this Asriel person, Sister or something like that." Finn asked Chara who chuckled a bit.

**"Believe me, we didn't see one another as siblings, all I did was just take the Dreemurr name sense my previous last name didn't matter, besides... Asriel and I dated after we got to know one another after a year passed." **Chara said while Finn went bugged eyed before Chara gave him a half lidded look at Finn's reaction.

**"Before you say anything, should I say anything about your past romances and how they turned out?, like with Flame Princess, a woman made out of living flames, or bubblegum, a woman who's a lot older then she looks, I got more it you want." **Chara said which shut Finn up fast while Chara grinned.

**"Thought so." **Chara said before Finn was silent for a moment before he spoke up.

"S-So.. what happened next?" Finn asked in a curious tone while Chara grinned.

**"Well... this one starts a year to two after I joined the Dreemurr family and after I met Asgore or Dad, I'll just give summerys about the things in between..." **Chara said before the scene flash backed to the past.

* * *

**Unknown years ago/ ?/ Toriel's home/ Chara (Living at time), Asriel, Toriel**

_Half a year passed after after that one question that Toriel asked... Chara had to get used to living underground when he heard that a barrier was created to seal anything inside of it, even other human's apparently._

* * *

**Unknown years ago/ ?/ Snowdin/ Chara (Living at time), Asriel**

_Almost a full year had passed before he met his new dad Asgore, it... was an interesting introduction to say the least, that much was known when Asgore tried to attack Chara when Asgore had a horrible flashback about the war but Toriel and Asriel stopped him before it could get nasty._

* * *

**Unknown years ago/ ?/ ?/ Chara (Living at time), Asriel, Toriel**

_A few days later, Chara started to talk with Asgore without getting attacked which started a father son relationship._

* * *

**Unknown years ago/ ?/ ?/ Chara (Living at time), Asriel, Toriel**

_A full year sense Chara first fell into the underground,... he wanted to date Asriel which starts the Flashback here._

* * *

**Unknown years ago/ ?/ ?/ Chara (Living at time), Asriel**

_It turns out that Chara and Asriel were walking around Snowdin before running into the Nicecream man who grinned when he saw the duo approaching._

_"Hay Chara, your Majesty, how are you two doing today." The Nicecream guy said with a smile on his face while Chara and Asriel smiled, though Asriel's seemed a little forced on her part._

_"Please, just call me Asriel in private, besides you had something to show us?" Asriel asked which made the Nice cream guy smile before he pulled out a slip of paper._

_"Yeah, I found a recipe for a new flavor of Nice cream from an old book that I found, the author was called... well the first name is worn away but I got that the last was called, Mcduck, I wanted you two to be my first official customers, on the house as well." The Nice cream guy said before pulling out two blue Popsicle before passing them to Chara and Asriel who looked at it oddly before talking a bite before their eyes widen in surprise._

_"Tastes salty... yet sweet?" Chara said before looking to in with confusion on his face before he took a few more bites while Asriel liked the flavor before he ate the rest of her Nice cream before the Nice cream guy grinned a bit at their reactions._

_"So what do you two think?" The Nice Cream guy asked while he waited for Chara and Asriel's response._

_"It's... unique I'll give it that." Chara said while Asriel smiled._

_"Yes, A unique flavor that everyone would enjoy." Asriel said before she turned away while Chara blushed a bit from seeing Asriel smiling before he worked up some courage while the Nice cream guy looked at the book with a grin on his face._

_"H-Hay, Asriel?" Chara asked which made Asriel to turn to him before she spoke up._

_"Yes?" Asriel said while she looked to Chara who gulped._

_"I freaking stole things on a daily basis from others and something like this frightens me?" Chara thought before shaking his head._

_"I-I wanted to a-ask you something." Chara said with his blush glowing brighter before Asriel got confused while Toriel and Asgore approached while Chara breathed inward._

_"DO YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE!?" Chara shouted which echoed throughout Snowdin while the four other people looked to Chara in shock._

_Asriel got a blush on her face while her eyes widen a bit when she realized what Chara asked, the Nice cream guy went bugged eyed, Toriel blinked a few timed while covering her mouth which hid a growing smile, Asgore... well... his eye twitched a bit while the grip on his spear slipped._

_"W-Wha?" Asriel said in shock while Chara gulped before he spoke up._

_"D-Do you want to go out with me?" Chara said with barely held courage, he felt it slip more while he waited for Asriel's answer._

_She looked to Chara in shock before smiling after she took a moment to calm down, though she still had a slight blush on her cheeks when she spoke up._

_"I...I'd love to!" Asriel said with a blush on her face before they heard the sound of something hitting the group which made the Nice cream guy, Asriel, and Chara to see to their shock, and to Chara's horror, Toriel and Asgore after Asgore dropped his spear._

_Toriel walked forward which worried the duo before she surprised Chara and Asriel by congratulating the duo, however Chara was frightened more then ever before when he saw Asgore a moment later._

_Shadows covered his eyes while angered energy rolled off him in waves before Toriel and Asriel looked to him in confusion while Chara was frozen on the spot with fear._

_He was normally a determined person sense they found out his trait was DETERMINATION, however, right now, he felt a fear filled chill go down his back while Asgore walked closer to the group._

_The Nice cream guy decided to pack up and roll his stand away but not before saying that if Chara survived, he would give him a free nice cream to congratulate his new relationship which made Chara sweatdrop while Toriel and Asriel looked to Asgore._

_Toriel got up from the ground before walking to Asgore with a half lidded look on her face before grabbing Asgore's ear before she dragged him away, but not before he made the I'm watching you gesture to Chara who gulped while Asriel got confused about the situation before the scene went back to the present._

* * *

**Snowdin/Snowed Inn/ Room 2/ Finn, Chara (Past life ghost)**

**"...It wasn't until we got back home that Asgore had... a talk with me after he got me away from Asriel and Mom... and I learned to not piss off the king of monsters..." **Chara said while they seemed to pale somehow while Finn gulped.

"Wow... Asgore sounds..." Finn said before trailing off while Chara chuckled.

"**Eh... he's a good dad, but he is the king of monsters for a reason." **Chara said while Finn yawned which got Chara to grin before Finn spoke up again.

"What happened next?" Finn asked while Chara shrugged.

**"Eh... make it to hot land and I'll fill more in, until then, I'll just be supporting you." **Chara said before he vanished while Finn blinked a few times.

"Great... more waiting." Finn said before he laid back down on the bed while things went through his head.

Mainly the fact that Chara seemed like a nice guy to him, a thief when he was alive, but it seemed this was just the good before the bad, he also was surprised at Chara's DETERMINATION when he asked Asriel out.

Another was the Nice Cream guy and his experimental nice cream, he wanted to give it a try tomorrow.

Finn then relaxed on the bed before the scene fades to black when Finn fell asleep.

* * *

**TME was walking around the void with confusion on his face sense he couldn't find the exit to this place before he noticed the readers.**

**"Oh...hello everyone, sorry for the short chapter, but as you can see... I'm still stuck in the void." TME said before he sat down with his legs crossed for a few minutes before he looked around again, an empty void in all directions, except... a grey door that seemed to appear from nowhere.**

**TME walked to the door before he looked around it with confusion sense it didn't seem to go anywhere.**

**"Well... not the strangest thing I've seen in the Multiverse." TME said before he opened the door to see waterfall of all places.**

**He then walked out of the door before he looked back to see the void before he closed the door.**

**TME sighed in relief before looking to the readers.**

**"Well... I guess I should get into saying again, sorry for the short chapter, but it is mainly a flashback chapter, and I hope you like this one so far." TME said before he grinned.**

**"Well, I might as well go to Grillby's to grab another bite to eat, I was in there for awhile, but... does time even flow right in there?" TME said before he shrugged.**

**"Eh... I'll let you readers decide that, in the meantime, I'll be using a shortcut." TME said before walking off screen before the scene shifted to Grillby's where TME walked from the treelines with a grin on his face.**

**"Hehe, Sans isn't the only one who can use that trick." TME said before he walked to Grillby's front door before he looked to the readers with a grin on his face.**

**"Now then, what will Finn do the next day after he gets a good nights sleep?, what is Chara's goal in this timeline?, will I get to the next chapter already?, find out next chapter." TME said while he walked into Grillby's to grab a bite to eat before the scene faded to black.**


	5. Pacifist arc: Snowdin (Part two)

**The Camera went into Grillby's bar before showing TME at one of the stands while he ate a burger with a clock covering his body before he noticed the readers.**

**"Ah...hello everyone... one second." TME said before he comically opened his jaw like Toriko before he ate the burger in one bite, everyone in the diner just ignored TME sense that wasn't the strangest thing they saw.**

**After a minute of TME chewing the burger, he swallowed before looking to the readers while while wiping his mouth with a napkin before he spoke up again.**

**"Now that I've eaten, I'd like to say that I'm making the chapters shorter which can allow me to put up chapters faster, around 4 to 5000 words per chapter, maybe 3 if I'm about to get into a boss battle, now let's get into the story shall we before I bore you with more details?" TME said with a grin before the camera shifted while he spoke up.**

**"This chapter starts out at the Candy Kingdom after Finn falls asleep to recover." TME said before the camera slowed as it approached the Candy kingdom.**

* * *

**Candy kingdom/ Princess bubblegum's lab/ Princess bubblegum**

The Camera faded in to show Princess bubblegum's lab, this time with more people inside of it, however the Camera centered on Princess bubblegum herself before she spoke up.

"Hello everyone, I'm sure you're already aware of what's going on, but in case of some of you here didn't get enough information from the messengers about the situation, then I'll go into more detail about what's going on." Princess bubblegum said before the camera pulled away to show the people in the room.

First off was Marceline which was a given sense she knew about Mt. Ebbot somewhat, and Bubblegum wanted her to help with filling in everyone.

second was Jake, he was called when Finn went missing a day ago, and he was not amused when he found out that Finn went missing a day ago, he explained to Lady that he might not be back for awhile.

Third was Rattleballs, he was summoned shortly after Finn went missing, however, instead of being sent out immediately sense Finn was his student, he was ordered to wait for the others to arrive.

forth was Ice king believe it or not, he and Finn may have their differences, but he still considered Finn his best friend/ enemy along side Jake the dog.

Fifth was Flame princess, or Phoebe, when she heard that Finn went missing from the messenger, she decided to head to the Candy kingdom to get to the bottom of this. **(I read that on the wikia, please correct if I am wrong.)**

Sixth was Huntress wizard, she owed Finn greatly for helping her reunite with her master and wanted to repay her dept to him.

So all in all, if you include Princess Bubblegum, there was seven people in the room, Peppermint butler was sent away to deal with other things around the candy kingdom.

"Please do, all I got was that Finn went missing shortly after he arrived at a place called Mt. Ebbot after looking for some of your people who went missing there, and it was a day ago." Phoebe said with a frown on her face, Finn and her might have broken up, but they did become friends again.

Bubblegum had to frown for a moment at Phoebe's question before speaking up.

"Very well... I'll make it short then, like the messenger explained, some of my people went to this place called Mt. Ebbot when I got some strange readings, after they went missing, I sent Finn there to find out what happened, shortly after he got there, he went missing when he didn't reappear after many hours, and after Marceline explained some things about Mt. Ebbot, I decided to call you all here to talk about what to do." Bubblegum said before Jake crossed his arms.

"What's there to talk about, my bro's missing and we need to head to this Mt. Ebbot place to find him and those candy peeps." Jake said with a frown on his face.

"I know Jake, but if we go in there blind, then we might end up getting into Finn's exact same situation, lost on or possibly inside of the mountain." Bubblegum said which confused the group and made Jake frown more.

"Inside?, is there some kind of cave system?" Huntress asked with her arms crossed with a serious look on her face before bubblegum nodded.

"As far as I can tell, there is one since many monsters got sealed down there even before the mushroom wars, how many though I do not know so the size of the cave is a mystery." Bubblegum said which made everyone frown with worry.

"So what do we do then your highness." Rattleballs said in a blank tone while he waits for Bubblegum's orders.

"Simple, Marceline and I pooled our info together so we can get a rough idea about what to do, Marceline, if you would be so kind." Bubblegum said before stepping away while Marceline floated to the center of the group before she spoke up.

"Alright everyone, listen up, cause this is important." Marceline said before the scene shifted to Finn in the Snowed Inn while she explained things to the group in detail about the war with the monsters in the past.

* * *

**Snowdin/ Snowed Inn/ Finn**

Finn rolled over on the bed before he decided to get up after he slept for a few hours, he felt surprisingly rested.

**"That'll happen when you sleep in a inn made for monsters, guess there's a magic that helps with resting or something." **? said before Finn looked to see Chara next to the bed.

"Huh!?" Finn said in shock before he fell out of the bed in surprise while Chara sighs.

**"You didn't about forget already did you?" **Chara said with an half lidded look on his face while Finn got up from the ground.

"No, just thought you wouldn't be back so soon." Finn said with an irritated while Chara shrugged.

**"Hay, in my defense, I'm stuck with you, might as well have a front row seat to watch you during your trek to hotland, should be funny to watch." **Chara said with a grin on his face while Finn frowned while he reequipped his gear while Chara chuckled a bit at Finn to annoy the adventurer.

"Let's just go dude, I need a new shirt." Finn said while Chara's grin stayed on his face while the duo went to the receptionist to check out.

* * *

**Snowdin/ Snowed Inn lobby/ Finn, Chara (Past life ghost)**

After the duo got into the lobby, the receptionist looked to Finn in surprise before she spoke up.

"Hiya, you look like you had a great sleep, which is incredible because you were only for about two hours." The receptionist said before she confused Finn by returning his money.

"Huh?" Finn said in confusion before the receptionist smiled.

"Here's your money back, you can pay me if you're going to stay overnight." The receptionist said before she walked away to tend to the other guests real quick before Finn could object.

"Again, huh?" Finn said while he held the G in his hand, total G was 70 again.

**"It's a policy of this place that if you don't at least stay for a minimum of 7 hours, then your stay is free, they ask for the G in case someone overstays." **Chara said with a bored look on his face while Finn looked to the G with confusion before he pocketed it.

Finn waits for a moment, however the receptionist doesn't return so he walks out of the room with Chara in tow.

* * *

**Snowdin/ Town/ Finn, Chara (Past life Ghost)**

After Finn took a moment to save his progress, he looked to his shirt which was starting to fall apart.

"Know a place that sells shirts?" Finn asked while Chara shrugged.

**"Best guess is the shop here, only one that I know of that sells clothes to people around your size." **Chara said while pointing to the shop that was connected to the Inn.

Finn shrugged before he entered the shop while the camera went back to the Candy kingdom.

* * *

**Candy kingdom/ Princess bubblegum's lab/ Princess bubblegum, Marceline, Jake, Rattleballs, Ice king, Phoebe, Huntress**

The Camera faded in to show that Marceline got done with her explanation while Phoebe took a moment to think.

"So let me get this straight, you sent Finn to a mountain to look for candy people and he vanished shortly after getting to the top, right?" Phoebe asked while Bubblegum nodded.

"Correct." Bubblegum said before Phoebe continues.

"And it was only when Finn went missing after a day passed that you contacted us after you talked with Marceline about the fact that it could be monster infested." Phoebe said while bubblegum got a little confused.

"Yeah?" Bubblegum said while Phoebe frowned.

"And now Marceline tells us that the monsters there that might be gunning for Finn for various reasons, mainly from the fact that he's human and the monsters down there hate humans?" Phoebe said while Bubblegum got confused.

"It's a possibility, but where are you going with this?, we already know that Finn is most likely in Mt. Ebbot sense we haven't heard anything from the surrounding lands." Bubblegum said while Phoebe frowned.

"Normally you try to get more info about certain placed before sending Finn to dangerous places, if Marceline knew all of this then why did you ask her before you set Finn?" Phoebe said while Bubblegum frowned again.

"I didn't know until Marceline told me yesterday." Bubblegum said while the room fell silent a moment later before Huntress sighs.

"It doesn't really matter now, all that matters now is finding Finn." Huntress said while Ice King grinned.

"Yeah, time to rescue my turbro." Ice King said while made everyone sweatdrop at Ice King's lingo before Bubblegum spoke up.

"I-Indeed, if we can at least get a plan made before he head out, then we might just succeed with the rescue of Finn and my people." Bubblegum said before the camera went to Finn and Chara in the underground.

* * *

**Snowdin/ Town/ Finn, Chara (Past life Ghost)**

After they walked into the shop, Finn asked if the shop had cloths for sale which made the clerk smile a bit.

"Clothing?, sure, we just got some for your size, take a look." The clerk said with a smile while she pointed towards the clothing section before Finn and Chara moved that way.

**"So, what style?" **Chara said sarcastically while he gestured to the clothing for kids, various striped shirts with various coloring.

"Hmmm..." Finn hummed while he browsed the clothing for a few minutes while the clerk watched sense nothing was happening at the moment.

A minute to two passed before Finn found something that he liked, turns out that it was a thick striped sweater with blue and red patterns, though the red coloring looked odd thanks to his colorblindness, it looked red but it also had an odd color to it that Finn never saw before.

"Hows this look?" Finn asked the clerk while Chara gagged at the sweater while Finn ignored the ghost.

"Hmmm, I don't say this because I'm a shopkeeper, but it looks good with your blue cloth coloring and that glowing red eye." The Clerk said which got a shock out of Finn and Chara before the duo looked into a nearby mirror to get shocked when one of Finn's eyes, the green one, was glowing red for some reason.

Finn closed one eye to see the color red from his blue colored eye and on the red pattern on the sweater, but when he switched eyes, he saw the odd color fully and the red color on the sweater changed to the odd color, the color green, though Finn didn't know that yet.

"Whoa, that..." Finn said while the clerk looked on with some confusion.

"Something wrong?" The clerk asked which jolted Finn out of his confused stated before he quickly went to the desk.

"N-No nothing wrong, how much?" Finn asked which had the clerk take a look at the sweater before ringing up the price.

"30G." The Clerk asked before Finn fished out 30G's, 40 left.

"Here." Finn said when he placed the G's into the clerks hand before the clerk took a moment to finalize things.

"Alright, one blue and green sweater, do you want to change real quick, I can get rid of that ripped shirt or patch it up for 10G." the Clerk asked while Finn shrugged.

"I got more of these at home, I'll just toss it." Finn said before he walked over to a changing room to... well... change his clothes.

Chara waits outside for the sake of privacy before Finn exits a few minutes later, he had to remove the equipment he wore before he could change clothing.

He now wore the blue and green sweater instead of the normal blue shirt with the rest of his gear equipped.

"So... how do I look?" Finn asked while the clerk grinned a bit.

"Like your ready for the cold climate here." the clerk said with a humor filled tone while Finn sweatdropped while Chara chuckled a few times, thankfully only Finn could see him as far as Chara knew.

Finn then decided to exit the shop with Chara in tow to speak with him about the glowing eye before the camera went back to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

**Candy kingdom/ Princess bubblegum's lab/ Princess bubblegum, Marceline, Jake, Rattleballs, Ice king, Phoebe, Huntress**

The Camera focused onto the entrance of the candy kingdom before showing the group walking away from the candy kingdom for a bit before bubblegum stopped them.

"Alright, you all know the plan now, and like most here said, there is strength in numbers, once we get to where Finn and the candy people vanished, we all stick together, I left peppermint butler in charge so he can handle what needs to be handled." Bubblegum said before she pulled out a remote which got Jake's attention.

"What's that for?" Jake asked which made Bubblegum smirk before she pressed it which caused the ground to rumble before the ground in front of the group opened to reveal a large ship with many magnetic disks on the bottom like the one on Finn's magnet bike.

"I would like you to see the the magnetic ship, it's similar to Finn's bike, but it can fit multiple people on it, I worked on it after finishing Finn's bike, believe it or not, this thing was simple to put together compared to the bike believe it or not, mainly thanks to peppermint butler and a few banana guards helping." Bubblegum said while the others stared in shock before stairs appeared from the holes edge.

"Follow me everyone, I'll show you the ride we are taking to Mt. Ebbot." Bubblegum said before she walked down the stair while the others chased after a moment later after getting over their shock.

After the group descended into the depths, they found themselves next to the large roofed platform.

"Now I'd like to formally introduce you to the D.O.D., or the Door to Darkness, a vehicle that was made to allow anyone to ride in it safely, even vampires in sunlight, it also has a few other secrets that I can explain later, but for now, let's go in." Bubblegum said before she led the group inside the large ship.

* * *

**Candy Kingdom/ D.O.D./ ** **Princess bubblegum, Marceline, Jake, Rattleballs, Ice king, Phoebe, Huntress**

The group entered the large vehicle before looking around to see that it was filled to the brim with things necessary for travel, two long chairs to seat passengers face to face, there was even a small kitchen and bathroom nearby.

"I put the kitchen in so you could store anything cold in it." Bubblegum said before she walked over to a fancy looking steering wheel with a keyboard on it.

A large monitor sat in front of the steering wheel.

"This is similar to the screen that Finn has, but it doesn't have touch screen capabilities." Bubblegum said while Marceline floated next to her with a large umbrella at her side since the sun couldn't burn her in here.

"Seems nice, but how do you see outside?" Marceline asked with the others approaching before Bubblegum smirked.

"Glad you asked, I can explain that after we take off, everyone, take a seat." Bubblegum said before everyone hurried to a chair.

"Hehehe, it's nice that I get to hang out with everyone here while we rescue one of my best bros." Ice king said next to Jake which made him sweatdrop before they felt the ship shake a bit.

"What's going on?" Jake asked before Bubblegum grinned.

"TAKEOFF!" Bubblegum said before the D.O.D.'s magnetic plates activated before the ship rose out of the hole and into the air to float there while Bubblegum put in Mt. Ebbot's location.

"Buckle up everyone, cause this thing is surprisingly fast." Bubblegum warned before everyone buckled up but the ice king.

"Oh come one princess, this thing looks to slow to..." Ice king tried to say before the D.O.D. shot forward which sent the ice king flying to the restroom and into the tub after he crashed into the wall.

"Ooooohhhhhh." Ice king groaned in pain while the ship slowed somewhat to allow everyone to get up to walk around.

The front screen read that it would take 10 hours to reach Mt. Ebbot on autopilot.

"Get comfy guys, this will be a long ride." Bubblegum said before the camera fades to black.

* * *

**TME exit's grillby's with a grin on his face before he looked to the readers.**

**"Oh, hay there, sorry for the short chapter but the next one is Finn VS papyrus, and unlike undertale's game system where he can barely attack, thanks to his training over the years, he can actually put up a fight this time, andI'm going to be sticking with the KH references by saying that some characters from here on out will be using their fighting styles with other KH characters style mixed in, the real question is this, who uses who's style, I'll also try to explain the eye thing in a later chapter but this one is already late as is, I was trying to take things slow, had the flu a few days ago and just got better, but I was trying to take a break from writing for a time, kind of in a slow grind or something." TME said while rubbing the back of his head.**

**"So in a nutshell, the next chapter is Finn VS a trained Papyrus with a random KH characters fighting style with his own, the question who fits the bill best?, and that eye will help in a surprising way during the battle, now then, I'll be leaving you with this, please try and be patient with the chapters, I maybe slow, I may make mistakes, but I try my best and I'm trying to update multiple stories so I'm spread thin." TME said while he opened a portal back home before stepping in before it closed with a bang.**


	6. Pacifist Arc: Papyrus boss battle

**A portal opened next to Grillby's before TME steps out with a grin on his face, though it seemed a bit strained.**

**"Hello everyone, and welcome to the first official boss battle of Adventuretale, Finn VS Papyrus. I know some might be confused as to why I said this one is the official first battle, but Toriel didn't want to hurt Finn so I didn't exactly count it. It was more like a prequel type boss battle if that makes sense." TME said while rubbing his head.**

**"And I've made my choice on the character that mixes well with Papyrus from the KH series and this might anger some. But I picked Ansem the seeker of darkness for a few reasons, Now here me out before you flame or insult me, but I have my reasons, First off is Sans, I chose Xemnas for him, Xehanort's nobody, and I picked Gaster for Xehanort himself if I ever put him in the story officially, but that is for you guys to decide." TME said before he teleport to the spot where Papyrus was and hid behind a tree to get ready to watch the fight.**

**"Now then, let's get into the story shall we?, and my apologies if it's a bit short to you, but I should make the boss battle chapters a bit on the short side." TME said before the camera shifts to Finn exiting the Snowdin shop.**

* * *

**Snowdin/ Town/ Finn, Chara (Past life ghost)**

Finn exits the shop with Chara following with some confusion and humor filling their being since Finn looked a bit shocked when he found out that his eye was glowing.

**"So... guess that sweater excited you huh?"** Chara said with a humored tone before Finn turned to him with a glowing red eye.

"Not funny... I thought this would be at least gradual if I couldn't get out of this place fast enough, but now one of my eyes changed to a glowing red before I even got out of town, How do you explain that!" Finn said while the duo heads a bit out of town and towards the nicecream vendor while Chara took a moment to look at the ceiling before responding.

**"No clue, could probably be from the fact that you killed other monsters on the surface and the added LOVE accelerated the process when you got here."** Chara said which confused Finn.

"Love? how does killing a monster get love?" Finn asked which made Chara chuckle.

**"There is a difference between regular love and LOVE here... LOVE here stands for Level of ViolencE... and LOVE is a way to increase your level from 1 to 20... or in your case higher since you kill monsters on the surface on a daily basis."** Chara said while Finn's eyebrows rose at the real meaning of LOVE in the underground, though something did confuse him when the duo got closer to the nicecream guys stand.

"I get on the surface since I had no choice sometimes... but I haven't killed anyone here so why is it affecting me now?" Finn asked while Chara shrugged.

**"Could be many reasons... your level from the surface could be added to your level down here... your determination could be another... there are many reasons but not much in terms of answers I'm afraid."** Chara said before the duo slowly approached the area where the Nice cream vendor was while Finn got past monsters in his way without killing them.

* * *

**Snowdin/ Nice Cream Vendor's area/ Finn, Chara (Past life ghost.)**

Finn managed to get to the area where the Nicecream vendor was in a mostly unharmed state, but Finn got nicked a few times along the way which made him sweatdrop at a few close calls.

Chara reappears when Finn got close to the nicecream vendor, though he had a bored look on his face.

**"So what now?, I doubt he still serves that kind of Ice cream."** Chara said while Finn shrugs.

"Couldn't hurt to ask right?" Finn said before Chara rolled his eyes but kept silent while Finn got close to the nicecream vendor which got his attention.

"Oh hey there, want another nice cream?" The Nicecream vendor asked which made Finn smile.

"Sort of, do you sell something that tastes salty yet sweet?" Finn asked which caused the Nicecream guy to get a bit surprised.

"Uh... I did in the past, but I don't sell it nowadays, where did you hear that from?" The Nicecream vendor asked which caused Finn to sweatdrop before Chara whispered into his ear.

**"Say you found an old nicecream stick with the name sea-salt ice cream on it and that you wanted to try it out yourself."** Chara whispered before Finn felt a bit relieved.

"Uh... I found an old nicecream stick which had the name sea-salt on it and I wondered if you sold them or something." Finn said which caused the Nicecream vendor to sigh.

"Freaking litterers..., anyway I used to but I ran out of the ingredients long ago and I only have one left after I had my cart magically enchanted by...huh... I can't remember who...anyway... to keep things in it fresh and cool, I would give it to you but only if you found a few ingredients for me so I can make more." The nicecream vendor said which caused Finn to grin.

"No problem, helping others is my job." Finn said with a grin which caused the vendor to chuckle.

"Sorta like a royal guard huh?, anyway I need something salty and sweet, Sugar and Salt won't do if you think like that... I would have gone to Dr. Alphys for the ingredients but she is all the way in hotland and I don't think my cart could take the heat." The Vendor said before Finn grins.

"No problem, if I just need to speak with this doctor then you can leave it to me, I'll get to hotland and back before you can say Adventure time!" Finn said with a grin on his face while the Nicecream guy grins.

"Adventure time… Got my ingredients yet?" The nicecream guy said with a grin while Chara chuckles and Finn sweatdrops.

"Uh..." Finn said while the Nicecream guy spoke up.

"Hehe sorry about that, but thanks, if you manage to get me some ingredients then I can give you the sea-salt Nicecream I have in exchange." The nicecream vendor said while Finn grins.

"Alright, I'll be back soon if things go well." Finn said before he ran off while Chara took a moment to look to the Nicecream guy before following Finn.

"So... that's a human huh?, seems friendly compared to the last few that came by." The Nicecream vendor said with a smile before the scene went back to when Finn and Chara went to town.

* * *

**Snowdin/ Town/ Finn, Chara (Past life ghost.)**

When Finn and Chara made it back to town, Finn looks to Chara which made him raise an eyebrow.

**"What?"** Chara asked which made Finn grin.

"Just wondering if sea-salt nicecream is good or not... know a way to hotland from here?" Finn asked which made Chara raise an eyebrow.

**"You'll find out later right?, and the exit is this way."** Chara said before he starts to lead Finn out of town while he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Something wrong?" Finn asked while he had his hands behind his head while he walked.

**"...Nah, let's just get to hotland first... we need to pass Waterfall beforehand though."** Chara said while he floats alongside Finn, he wanted to say something but thought otherwise when he remembered what was up ahead after they passed a house with two mailbox's next to it... one was way over stuffed which confused Finn somewhat while the other was neat.

The duo then exits Snowdin and found themselves in some kind of fog...

* * *

**Snowdin/ Town exit/ Finn, Chara (Past life ghost)**

The fog caused Finn to frown before he looks to Chara.

"Know a way through this?"Finn asked while Chara ignored him when he saw something... or somethings to his shock.

_**"There should only be one person here... who's the second?"**_ Chara thought before they heard the first taller figure speaking up.

"HUMAN... ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS... THE FEELING OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER... THE ADMIRATION OF ANOTHER PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS... THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL..." The voice, now known to Finn as Papyrus said before he said something surprising to Finn and Chara for two different reasons.

"HONESTLY, I WOULDN'T HAVE MINDED BECOMING YOUR FRIEND...BUT I TRIED TO SAY THIS TO FRISK YEARS AGO AND I FAILED TO STOP HER... AND IT ENDED IN HER DEATH... SO I'M SORRY HUMAN... BUT I CANT LET YOU DIE..." Papyrus said when the fog cleared some to reveal him and... a little white dog?

**"Uh... this is different."** Chara said which confused Finn greatly but he focused on Papyrus and the dog.

"You don't know that Papyrus, I don't know who this Undyne person is or how strong they are even if they are captain of the guard down here, but I'm a hero on the surface with family and friends of my own and I can't just leave them... you got a brother right?, so you should understand that I can't leave my bro on the surface...right?" Finn said while Papyrus looked a little saddened.

"MAYBE... I MAYBE THE GREAT PAPYRUS BUT UNDYNE IS THE CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD FOR A REASON, SHE IS STRONGER THAN I AM AND WOULD HAVE NO ISSUE WITH KILLING YOU FOR YOUR SOUL." Papyrus said which confused Finn a bit.

"I get that most are attacking me... but why are they after my SOUL again?" Finn asked which made Papyrus sigh.

"IT'S SIMPLE HUMAN, IF SEVEN HUMAN SOULS ARE BROUGHT TO KING ASGORE, THEN HE CAN USE THEM TO BREAK THE BARRIER AND WE CAN GET TO THE SURFACE… FRISK MANAGED TO GET BY MY GREAT SELF WITHOUT HARMING ME… BUT SHE DIED SOMEHOW AND WE COULDN'T USE HER SOUL… IT WAS LIKE IT VANISHED." papyrus said while Finn took a bit to think before looking to Papyrus.

"Wait… why seven souls?, And if I remember right, why human souls?" Finn asked which made Papyrus think for a moment before answering.

"IT'S BECAUSE HUMANS AND THE MONSTERS IN THE PAST, BEFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND MY BROTHER SANS, APPEARED IN SNOWDIN… THE HUMANS USED MAGIC IN THE PAST AND MADE A BARRIER THAT PREVENTS US FROM LEAVING THE UNDERGROUND AND ONLY SEVEN HUMAN SOULS CAN BREAK THE BARRIER… I DON'T WANT TO HARM YOU HUMAN SINCE YOU SEEM LIKE A NICE HUMAN… BUT…" Papyrus said while Finn frowns when he had a bad feeling which was proven right when Papyrus spoke up.

"I'M SORRY HUMAN… BUT I CAN'T LET YOU PASS UNLESS I KNOW YOU CAN PROTECT YOURSELF… AND IF YOU CAN'T… I'LL BE PERSONALLY TAKING YOU TO THE CASTLE MYSELF SO THE KING CAN USE YOUR SOUL…" Papyrus said which surprised Chara since Papyrus was normally more friendly.

Finn was silent before he spoke up.

"Do we really need to fight?... I'm not as defenseless as you might think... I won't harm anyone here who just do their own thing… but I will defend myself if I need to." Finn said while he changed his main weapon to his pink Jewel sword for speed and activated the shield mode of his shield sword while Papyrus looks to him before sighing.

"MAYBE NOT HUMAN… BUT THE LAST TIME I LET A HUMAN BY AND SHE DIED… EVERYONE BLAMED ME FOR IT WHEN HER SOUL WASN'T FOUND… IT… REALLY MADE ME QUESTION IF I WAS AS GREAT AS I CLAIMED TO BE." Papyrus said which caused Finn to get a worried look on his face, but before he could ask anything, Papyrus spoke up.

"SO THE ONLY THING I'LL HAVE TO SAY IS THIS… I'VE BEEN TRAINING SINCE THAT TIME IN SECRET… EVEN MY BROTHER DOESN'T KNOW... SO THINGS WON'T BE EASY FOR YOU LIKE IT WAS FOR FRISK… AND THIS IS MORE LIKE A QUESTION FOR YOU… WHAT IS YOUR NAME HUMAN?" Papyrus said while Finn frowns.

"... Finn Mertens or Finn the Human to others." Finn said which made Papyrus smile a little from hearing that.

"WELL FINN THE HUMAN, I'M SORRY TO SAY THIS BUT…" Papyrus said before he surprised Finn and Chara by summoning two bones in his hands… one orange… one blue, and Papyrus slammed one end of the bones together which caused the two halves to stick together like a dual edged sword of sorts before he spun the blade around and holds it behind him which caused Chara to blink a few times at the sight before papyrus spoke up.

"...YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Papyrus said before he moved the dual ended weapon in front of him and slams the staff into the ground which actually cracks the ground a little bit.

Chara sweatdrops a bit before speaking up.

**"Aside from an old line like that from an old movie… definitely different…"** Chara said while Finn wondered what movie Chara was talking about before he shook his head before looking to Papyrus.

"..." Finn was silent when he looked to Papyrus before Papyrus charged him with the annoying dog in tow before the battle starts between Finn and Serious Papyrus.

* * *

**Finn VS Serious Papyrus**

Papyrus raised his arm with the dual colored bone staff while Finn raised his shielded arm to block the attack.

Papyrus noticed and shocked Finn when his Blue side of his bone staff actually going through his arm without damaging it instead of Finn blocking it.

That shock was short lived when Papyrus spun the bone staff and the orange end connects with Finn's torso which caused Finn to get launched back with him shout of pain before he crashed into a nearby snow pile.

"FINN!" Chara called out with worry while Finn pulled himself free of the snow while Papyrus watched Finn as he got to his feet before shaking his head while he remembered something that Sans told him.

_"My brother has a very special attack, if you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you."_ Finn remembered Sans saying before he looked to the dual ended weapon and rubbed his chest while he took another moment to think.

_"Ok… Blue is being still, that I get, but what is orange?"_ Finn thought before Papyrus got into another attacking stance while Chara spoke up after he flew next to Finn.

**"Finn, you have to move through ORANGE attacks, their the opposite of BLUE attacks."** Chara said while he wondered how Papyrus learned how to do that.

"Great…" Finn mutters before Papyrus charged Finn again with the BLUE and ORANGE bone staff spinning, this time Finn charged as well when he saw the orange end heading his way this time before he dashed through it… before he saw the blue end heading towards him which caused Finn to slide on his knees to avoid the hit for the most part, but it nicked him a bit on the brow which knocks off his goggles which fell to the ground.

Finn ends up behind Papyrus before he got up with a jump into the air when Finn looked back and saw Papyrus attacking him with a spinning bone pole already which results in the orange nearly hitting the snow under him before Finn brought his guard up when the blue end shot towards Finn when Papyrus used the momentum to spin before Finn could land.

And since Finn was in motion, he took the hit instead of it passing through him harmlessly which sent Finn flying again before he crashed into another snow pile.

**"FINN!"** Chara called again before looking to Papyrus with wonder before thinking.

"What is going on… even if a thousand years did pass, I normally watched multiple monsters and for a while I watched Papyrus when Flowey tried to mess with him and he never did a single thing like this?" Chara thought while Finn pulled himself out of the snowpile while panting for breath when the attack was stronger then he thought and he felt some blood drip down his face.

"Glob that hurt!, Need to think of something fast or I might die." Finn thought while he summoned his pink jewel sword to his hand before he stood in front of Papyrus after he used a few drops of cyclops tears on the wound on his head before he examined papyrus, but what he saw would shock him a bit.

* * *

**Former info: PAPYRUS 8 ATK 2 DEF**

**He likes to say: "Nyeh heh heh!"**

* * *

However a second window popped up to show very different info to Finn, especially when that white dog popped up near Papyrus.

* * *

**Current info: SERIOUS PAPYRUS 20 ATK 10 DEF**

**ANNOYING DOG: ? ATK ? DEF**

**Doesn't want anyone to die after Frisk's death since he was blamed for it behind his back.**

**Annoying dog was trained somewhat by Papyrus to aid in some attacks.**

* * *

However, before Finn could wonder about it for even a moment, Papyrus charged him with the blue/orange staff at the ready and Finn only had this thought when he summoned the pink jewel sword to his hand and tossed the blade at Papyrus who raised his staff to block the attack, but when it got close, it vanished to Papyrus's surprise and when he got over his shock, he saw that Finn was already running quite a bit away from him and the sword was in his hand somehow.

Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets before he held a hand out and raised it into the air before a wall of bones blocked Finn's path to his shock before Papyrus spoke up when he got close to Finn.

"NICE TRY FINN THE HUMAN, BUT IT WON'T WORK ON ME FOR LONG, I TRAINED WITH UNDYNE FOR MANY YEARS AND LEARNED A FEW TRICKS…I WON'T LOSE ANOTHER FRIEND!" Papyrus said while he got into an offensive stance and Finn grits his teeth when he turned to the loud skeleton.

"You may have learned a few tricks Papyrus, but I trained as a hero for years… YOUR NOT THE ONLY GREAT ONE HERE!" Finn said before he charged Papyrus with a roar and their weapons clashed, Papyrus's bone weapons and Finn's jewel sword and the shield sword when defense wouldn't work well thanks to the nature of Papyrus's bone weapons and the fact that they could change color at will before they try to attack one another with various attacks.

For a few attacks, the duo blocked and parried one another with various techniques, Papyrus's seemed more spear based while Finn stuck with dual wielding his swords.

Finn at the time didn't want to hurt Papyrus, in fact Papyrus reminded Finn of himself somewhat… he was trying to think of a way out of this when he tried to remember what he had, the best healing item he had was cyclops tears and his weapons, he had snacks sure, but he didn't think they would work here right now.

A moment later, Papyrus tried to use an overhead strike on Finn with both bones which caused Finn to raise the swords in a guard before the attack connects and Finn's body shudders from the strength that Papyrus's uses in the attack, and thanks to the dual sided bone staff, with the blue side at Finn, thanks to Finn not moving on the ground, he wasn't harmed thanks to that but Papyrus starts to send the orange side to Finn from and swinging low to upper strike and Finn had to backflip away to dodge the attack and he lands on his feet before he took a moment to catch his breath while he tried to think of a way out of here.

_"Glob.. what can I do that won't kill him?"_ Finn thought while he saw Papyrus getting back into his combat stance while Finn tried to think of things again… before he had one idea, it was risky for many reasons… but it was the best idea he had right now since his options were limited, Fighting wouldn't get him anywhere, running was pointless since he would be blocked by Papyrus, and he couldn't kill him, he had many reasons not to but the main one was Sans, he had a feeling the lazy guy was stronger then he looked and he didn't want to find out.

Finn then returned his shield sword to shield mode which confused Papyrus for a moment before Finn brought one of his cyclops tears out before charging Papyrus before the tall skeleton narrowed his eyes and summoned a small bone and for some reason just tossed it towards Finn and when he tried to stop, Papyrus spoke up when he points to Finn.

"FETCH!" Papayrus called out before the Annoying Dog, who was laying nearby, popped it's head up before it saw Finn catch the bone… right before the Annoying dog gets excited and charged Finn who got a surprised look on his face right before he got tackled and he dropped his bottle while the Annoying dog starts to lick and jump on him while Finn tries to get the Annoying dog off while Papyrus approaches with a walking pace while he made sure his weapon, which had a few nicks, get repaired for his next attack.

Finn in the meantime was having trouble with getting the Annoying dog off of him when the… Annoying dog wouldn't leave him alone, the bone Papyrus tossed got caught in his scarf and it made it hard for Finn to get it out with the Annoying dog jumping him constantly.

Finn tried to get away for a moment more before he heard an extra loud crunch next to his head and saw Papyrus's boot next to his head while the Annoying dog looked to Papyrus with an excited look.

the Tall skeleton raised his bone weapon with the blue bone raised and he even summed an orange bone to his free hand in case Finn tried to dodge before he sent them towards Finn's head to try and knock him out.

Finn saw the attack coming, and with a quick roll, barely missed the attacks and had to grip the Annoying Dog with one arm and pushed himself to his feet before he used a bit of his strength to pull the Annoying Dog off him while ripping his shirt a bit before he tossed the Annoying dog onto a high snow pile and the bone as well which caused the Annoying dog to pop its head out of the pile and had the bone in its mouth and starts to munch on it.

Finn ignored both the cold biting at his chest while he looked to Papyrus who dismissed the orange bone on the bone staff which now left him dual wielding a blue colored bone in one hand and an orange bone in the other.

The Duo then stood there and eyed one another while Finn took a moment to breath in right before he charged Papyrus with the pink jewel sword in one hand and pulled out another bottle of cyclops tears out of his backpack for some reason which confused Papyrus, he knew one was a full healing item so why bring it out?

However he didn't think about that when he saw Finn charging him and decided to end this here and now when he saw that Finn wasn't even putting up his guard by raising his arms and with the ground rumbling to Finn's surprise, blue and orange bones shot out of the ground and flew towards him randomly which made Finn's eyes widen in shock but he knew he couldn't keep running and dodging forever… so he did the next best thing when he shocked Papyrus and Chara by actually charging right through the bones while they passed through them, the blues ones hurt like hell but he passed through the orange safely, so it could be debated that instead of panicking and getting hit by all, he only got hit by one time before he roars when he charged Finn and shockingly tossed his pink jewel sword away.

Unlike Chara and Frisk when they first came to the underground at Level 1, Finn's level was much higher from his fighting on Ooo.

His current level… was 10...

Finn continues to roar when he charged through the bones… and when it looked like he would pass out when he stumbles near Papyrus… he remembers Jake, Marceline, Phoebe, Bubblegum, BMO, Rattleballs… and many more on the surface who would miss him greatly if he died… which caused both of Finn's eyes to glow red and he shot through the bones and in front of Papyrus with a fist held back… and the Cyclops tears tossed vat Papyrus who's eyes widen in shock… right before Finn roars and punched through the bottle and hits Papyrus on his chest plate before it cracks… and when Finn took a step forward… he said this.

"I don't know what Frisk's motives for trying to leave are… but I have mine… and if I don't get back home… THEN I CAN'T PROTECT ANYONE!" Finn said with a determined look on his face right before he yelled and the last thing Papyrus saw before passing out we're Finn's eyes that looked right at him with a look… that was similar to his own… no… it was more then that… a gaze of a protector...

Papyrus crashed hard into the snow, but unlike when Frisk's attack would cause Papyrus to turn to dust, thanks to Finn holding his punch back, and with the Cyclops tears added to his attack, most of the damage was negated and Papyrus was knocked out as a result.

"Ha….ha… ha… wow… gotta say… he…. Is a tough guy." Finn said while his eyes return to normal… or as normal as one red eye still being there could be.

Chara on the other hand was surprised at the move, Finn could have gotten killed and Papyrus should have died, but thanks to Finn's thinking, he got by with healable injuries and Papyrus was just knocked out.

But before he could say anything, Chara saw Finn go to his fallen bottle of Cyclops years and instead of using them on himself, he walked over and poured the entire bottle on Papyrus's chest and the remaining damage healed before he just quietly corked the bottle and just starts walking away after placing the bottle in his backpack when he saw the bone barrier fall.

**"Hey Finn, wait up!"** Chara said before he floats after Finn.

The annoying dog, after watching Finn leave, moved over to Papyrus's side, and lays next to him while the tall knocked out skeleton had a slight smile on his bony face even when asleep.

The scene then fades to black with Finn walking down the path while he summoned his pink jewel sword to his hand and sheaths it.

Up next… Waterfall...

* * *

**The scene fades back in with TME being seen while he watched Finn and Chara heading away from a knocked out Papyrus.**

**"He then looked to the readers before he spoke up.**

**"Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long with the story, but I got caught up with others with Atomsk and lost track of time, I'll keep things short since Gaster could pop up at any moment, but I want to say that Boss battles here are mainly short for various reasons, but I hope you all liked the fight, as for Finn's level, he did fight a lot of monsters on Ooo, but you may question the low level, I can explain that later in detail but lets just say that the barrier that keeps the Monsters in has a weakening effect and leave it at that, don't think it's canon but it would explain a few things… anyway, I'll get out of your hair and get to work on the next chapter soon, so peace." TME said before the scene fades to black… but not before the camera turns a bit and saw Gaster in the background while he grins at the readers.**


End file.
